The Knight of Hope
by Aero Angemon
Summary: Tk, Kari, and Tai move to America where they go to a rennaissance fair to find out about their ancestors. Tk then travels back in time to take the place of his greatest grandfather and battle an evil wizard. I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon: The Knight of Hope**

**By: John Pexton**

**Characters:**

**Tk/Keru: Tk is 16 years old about to turn 17 years old and he is 6' with blond hair and blue eyes. Tk wears normal clothes for the first part of the story and he wears a blue tunic over a pirate shirt, a dark blue cloak with the symbol of Hope on it, blue jean shorts over tights and black boots. He holds the sword of hope, dagger of hope, the 2 shields of hope and the bow and arrows. He is also known as his 3****rd**** greatest grandfather Keru the knight of hope through most of the story.**

**Kari/Princess Karina: Kari is 16 years old about to turn 17 years old and she is 5'9" with long wavy light brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a lot of royalty clothing through most of the story. Through the story Kari's 2****nd**** greatest grandmother Princess Karina and she helps Keru defeat the evil wizard Daemond. **

**Kari/Kara (Queen of Darkness) Kara is 17 years old and she is 5'9" with long wave dark brown hair with maroon eyes. She wears a maroon top with a black dress. She is the dark side to Kari and she is filled with sorrow, pain, and darkness.**

**Tony/Tonio: Tony is 16 years old about to turn 17 years old and he is 6' with blond hair and blue eyes. Tony is Tk's long lost twin brother who is the spitting image of Tk except a scar above his left eye and no pigment in that eye brow. Tonio is Keru's cousin who wears mid evil clothing and helps Keru save the land of Errol. **

**Amanda/Amaya: Amanda is Tony's girlfriend and Kyle's older sister who is 16 years old and she is 5'10" with long wavy light brown hair and green eyes. She wears a mid evil dress through most of the story. She is Tonio's fiancée and is expecting a child of her own as well.**

**Tai/King Taicheru: Tai is Kari's older brother who is 20 years old and he is 5'11" with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is currently dating Sora. Taicheru is the king of Errol who is married to Sorato and has 2 children Prince Kyro and Princess Karina. He is in his mid 30s wears royal clothing through most of the story.**

**Sora/Queen Sorato: Sora is Tai's girlfriend who is 20 years old and she is 5'10" with long red hair and brown eyes. Queen Sorato is the queen over Errol who has 2 children who is in her mid 30s.**

**Kyle/Prince Kyro: Kyle is 13 years old who is 5'6" tall with semi long wavy dirty blond hair with bluish grey eyes. He is the younger brother to Amanda. He is currently dating Hannah which they have been childhood friends. Kyro becomes corrupted by Daemond and starts to tax the poor a lot. He is dating Heather but finally he gives up his title to the throne and let's his sister take the throne. Her wears royal clothing through most of the story.**

**Hannah/Heather: Hannah is 13 years old who is 5'4" tall with long dirty blond hair with deep blue eyes. She is dating her childhood friend Kyle and she is Tk and Tony's cousin. Heather is the first female knight and wears a mid evil dress and is an excellent Archer and is excellent at wielding a sword as well. She joins the fight against Daemond who helps Keru a lot and gets him out of some of the jams. She is currently dating the prince of Errol. **

**Izzy/Izzle: Izzy is 19 years old who is 5'8" tall with reddish brown hair and purple eyes. He is dating his best friend Mimi who he has known since he was 10 years old. Izzle is married to Mimoli and is expecting a kid. He helps protect the girls while Keru, Tonio, and Antone protect the kingdom.**

**Mimi/Mimoli: Mimi is 19 years old who is 5'9" with long wavy light brown hair and brown eyes. She is dating her best friend Izzy whom she has known since she was 10 years old. Mimoli is Keru's older sister and she is married to Izzle and is expecting a child.**

**Anthony/Antone: Anthony is 16 years old who is turning 17 soon, and he is 6' with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He is Hannah's older brother, Tk and Tony's cousin, and is dating Ashley. Antone helps fight along side his cousins and his sister who are trying to stop the evil wizard Daemond.**

**Ashley/Ashelly: Ashley is 17 years old 5'8" tall and has long dirty blond hair and light brown eyes. She is dating Anthony who she has known forever. Ashelly is Antone's fiancée and is expecting a child of her own.**

**Karo: Karo is Mimoli and Keru's mother and is the same age as king Tai. She helps Keru out a lot in the story especially when she reveals what Keru and Mimoli's name means. She has long light brown hair like her daughter but with deep blue eyes like her son. She is 5'9" tall and she is widowed to the late Sir Takora Takaishi who looks exactly like his son.**

**Daemond: Daemond is an evil wizard who corrupts Kyro to do his bidding. He wants the kingdom for him self and will do anything to get the kingdom. He is 6' with dark brown hair and black eyes and is the same age as Karo.**

**Damelia: Damelia is kin to Daemond and finally plans to finish what her ancestor had originally planned to do which is to rule Errol but she soon realizes that Tk and his friends and family are going to make it difficult. She is 18 years old and is 5'9" with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.**

**Plot: Tk moves to America to live with his cousins Anthony and Hannah and is to finish school in America. Kari convinces her mom to let Tai and her move there as well. Tk will be going on an adventure that could possibly change history as we know it. **

**Chapter 1: The Move**

We start off in Tk's apartment where Tk's mom has to tell him something that will affect his life.

"Tk come here I have to talk to you for a minute." Nancy said

"Yeah mom!" Tk said walking in to the kitchen

"I have some news to tell you." Nancy said

"What is it mom?" Tk asked

"I got the job I went after and I will be doing a lot of traveling. I don't want you to miss school being it is your last year so I arranged it so you could live with your uncle in America to finish out the school year there." Nancy said

"Congratulations mom! Why do I have to move to America to finish out the school year? My life is here and so is my family and friends." Tk said

"I can't have you stay here by your self and your father is constantly moving with his new job and Matt is always on tour. I know everything is here for you but I can't leave you here and pay the bills, go to school, and live on your own." Nancy said

"So when do I leave to America?" Tk asked

"You leave July 1st at 5 in the morning; it will be a 17 hour flight." Nancy said

"What! I will be on a plane for 17 hours that sucks mom." Tk said

"I know Tk but it has to be done." Nancy said

The next day Tk tells Kari the bad news.

"Hey Tk you look like Myotismon sucked the life out of you." Kari said

"Right now I wish that was my problem." Tk said

"Huh what is wrong?" Kari asked

"My mom is sending me to America to live with my cousins Anthony and Hannah. Don't get me wrong I love it there and I love hanging out with them but I don't want to abandon my life here." Tk said

"Well when are you moving to America?" Kari asked

"July 1st." Tk said

"Oh well don't worry things will work out you will see. I have to go right now are we still on for tonight?" Kari asked

"Yeah, I will pick you up in 3 hours." Tk said

"I love you and I will see you soon." Kari said as ran off to her apartment.

"Tai are you home?" Kari asked as she ran into her apartment.

"Yeah, I am in my room. Where is the fire?" Tai asked

"Tk is moving to America and we have to convince mom & dad to let me move there. You were planning on moving there after I graduated school right?" Kari asked

"Yeah but I doubt mom will let you move there on your senior year." Tai stated

"Tell mom that I want to better my education and America would allow me to not to mention I will have you there to make sure I am fine." Kari said

"You think that would work not to mention we don't have a place to live in America." Tai said

"Uncle Josh would let us stay with him and you will get to be with Sora a year earlier not to mention it is in the same area Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and where Tk is moving to." Kari said

"You have this all worked out don't you now why do I have to convince mom?" Tai asked

You know mom will tell me no before I explain all because I am still in school but being you are out of school mom will listen to you about this situation." Kari stated

"Ok I will ask mom when she gets home." Tai said

"Thank you Tai, I love you." Kari said

"Tai! Kari! Come help me with the groceries." Mrs. Kamya said

"Coming mom!" Tai and Kari said

"Mom I have a question to ask you, now please listen to me before answering ok." Tai said

"Ok." Mrs. Kamya said

"Could Kari move with me to America? She will be going to better her education in America not to mention I will be there to watch over her." Tai said

"Where will you stay?" Mrs. Kamya asked

"I was going to ask Uncle Josh if we could move in with him for a while." Tai said

"I know how much Kari is looking to better her education and I know my brother will do anything for me and my kids. I guess it would be fine but Tai I want you to watch over your sister." Mrs. Kamya said

"Thank you, mom I will watch over her. Kari mom said that you could go." Tai said

"Thank you, I am going to give Uncle Josh a call right now." Kari said

"Hello." Josh said

"Hello Uncle!" Kari said

"How is my little Karina doing?" Josh asked

"I am doing fine. How about you?" Kari asked

"I am good, how could I help you today?" Josh asked

"I was wondering if Tai and I could move in with you this year." Kari said

"I would love to see my favorite niece and nephew again. Did your mother agree to it?" Josh asked

"Yeah, Tai convinced her." Kari said

"When do you want to leave to come here?" Josh asked

"July 1st." Kari said

"Ok don't worry about the tickets I will pay for them. The only plane available for that day is at 5am and it is a 17 hour flight. I am going to buy 5 first class tickets and I will pay to ship your stuff and your brother's stuff here. I can't wait to see my little Karina again." Josh said

"Thank you and I love you and I will see you soon." Kari said as they both hung up the phone.

"Are we living with him?" Tai asked

"Yeah he is paying for everything and we are traveling first class." Kari said

"Cool." Tai said

"We better pack our stuff we leave in 2 weeks and we have to be there at 3 am." Kari said

"Are you going to tell Tk this information?" Tai said

"No and you are not to tell Sora either. The only ones who are going to know about this are Mimi and Izzy." Kari said

"Why can't we tell Tk and Sora?" Tai asked getting angry

"We can't tell them because it is going to be a surprise." Kari said

"Oh, you are evil." Tai said laughing

"Now we are going on the same flight as Tk but he will only think we are there until we board the plane. I want him to think we are only there to see him off." Kari said

"Then why are we going at 3am?" Tai asked

"We have to be there before Tk so we could get our tickets and check in our luggage so he is not suspicious." Kari said

"Oh ok." Tai said

Tai, Kari, and Tk spent the next week and a half packing all of their things to move to America. July 1st came and Kari and Tai loaded their luggage and got their tickets. They gave their parents 2 tickets, Tai took one and Kari held onto the other 2 tickets. She spots Tk coming with his entire luggage and checked in and got his tickets.

"Good morning Tk!" Kari said

"Good morning Kari!" Tk said

"Are you excited to go to America?" Kari asked

"No not really, I don't want to move there." Tk said

"Excuse me miss but I can't find my ticket." A lady said

"I am sorry I can't help you with that problem." The stewardess said

"Excuse me ma'am you could have my seat and I will go another time." Tk said

"I can't accept this ticket young man." The lady said

"It's alright I will fly another day." Tk said

"Thank you, young man not many people will help complete strangers." The lady said

"Your welcome!" Tk said

"Attention all passengers we are now boarding flight 2169 from Tokyo, Japan to New Haven, Connecticut." The stewardess said

"Tk this is your flight". Kari said

"I am not going on this flight; I gave up my seat on the plane." Tk said

"I have a spare ticket if you want it." Kari said

"I didn't know that you were flying." Tk said

"It was a last minute decision and my uncle paid for my family to fly out and see him. We are riding first class if you want to fly with me?" Kari asked

"Really! I would love to go." Tk said

They all boarded the plane and took their seats. Tai and his parents sat together while Tk and Kari sat together.

"I have something to tell you." Kari said

"Yeah what is it?" Tk said exhausted

"I am going to be living in…" Kari fell asleep on Tk's shoulder before she could finish her sentence. Tk fell asleep shortly after Kari did gently resting on her head. Kari woke up to see Tk sleeping peacefully on her and all she could do is smile. The plane landed and Kari gently woke Tk up.

"Huh! What time is it mom?" Tk asked not fully aware of his surroundings.

"It is 10pm in Japan right now so it means it is 8am here." Kari said

"Did you have a nice nap Tk?" Tai asked about to laugh

"Leave him alone Tai, it is not his fault he didn't sleep a lot for a few days or fell asleep on me. I fell asleep on him first, but I didn't mind it at all." Kari said watching Tk turn beat red at Kari's statement while Tai was laughing so hard it hurt.

Tk, Kari and Tai got their luggage and met up with everyone there.

"Hey Kari you were trying to tell me something before you fell asleep. What was it?" Tk asked

"I was trying to tell you that Tai and I are also living here with our uncle." Kari said

"What, how, why?" Tk asked not really knowing what to ask

"After I found out that you were moving here I decided that I couldn't let you leave just like that and I convinced Tai to talk to my mom and let me come here and better my education." Kari said

"Hey Tai." Mrs. Kamya said

"Yeah mom!" Tai said

"I knew it was Kari behind this whole plan all along, I know you couldn't think of a plan like that and Kari is always planning something." Mrs. Kamya said

"Hey I resent that." Tai said

"Oh get over it how many times has your sister got you out of trouble growing up?" Mrs. Kamya asked

"True she has baled me out a lot growing up and I thank her greatly for that." Tai said

"Tai you little jerk how come you didn't tell me you were coming and moving here." Sora said

"I wanted to surprise you." Tai said

"You know I don't like surprises." Sora said

"Don't blame Tai; I was the one who told him he better not tell you and that we are to surprise you and Tk." Kari said

"But…" Sora started but was cut off by Kari

"No buts Sora you can't be mad at him for this one." Kari said

"Kari won't let anyone but her be mad at her brother, she always got him out of trouble with us and it annoyed us to no end. Tai told us that he would rather be punished by us then Kari. When Kari is pissed at Tai then Tai literally tries to hide from her and she is scary when she is pissed at him. So we leave Kari to take care of Tai as far as the punishment." Mrs. Kamya said

"When you marry Tai you could take over the punishment." Kari said

"You take all the fun out of it." Sora said

"Now Tk if you piss my sister off then I really feel sorry for you." Tai told Tk

"Don't worry Tk for some reason you are one person that it is hard to be mad at. It is the same with Mimi I can't stay mad at her very long." Kari said

"It doesn't stop you from torturing me though." Tk said

"You torture me as well especially when I hide something of yours. You and Tai are the only ones that know how to torture me and I could never escape you 2 either." Kari said

Joe and his kids along with Kyle, Tony, Amanda, and Ashley walked up and greeted everyone. Anthony introduced Tony to everyone and then Kari's uncle came up and greeted everyone. Kari introduced Tk to her uncle then her uncle invited everyone to breakfast and it was his treat. After breakfast Tk was shown his room for he took the guest bedroom across the hall from Anthony. He started to unpack his stuff into his new room. His room had its own bathroom, another room attached to his that had a built in desk, and a bookshelf, a huge walk in closet and the room its self was big. There was a sliding door that leads to the balcony. Kari and Tai both had similar rooms as Tk but at their uncle's house. The 3 teens spent the next week unpacking their things into their rooms and finally received the rest of their things and finished unpacking their things. A week later Anthony, Ashley, Tony, Amanda, Hannah, Kyle, and Tk went to the park to hang out there and they ran into Tai, Kari, Sora, Mimi, and Izzy.

"Hey guys!" Kari stated as she kissed Tk.

"Hey what are you guys up to today?" Tk asked

"Not much how about you guys?" Sora asked

"Same thing!" Anthony said

"Oh look at this; they are holding a renaissance fair next week. It looks fun we should go to the fair. Time to celebrate the 75th annual renaissance fair next Saturday through August 31st! The fair is every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, through the summer and the last Sunday of August we are holding fireworks. Regular admission is $25 for adults 16 and older. If you come in costume then you pay $10. Children 5-15 pay $15 and in costumes then they pay $5 and children 4 and younger are free. All are welcome to come and join the festivities." Kari read

"I don't know Kari." Tai said

"Why not Tai it sounds like fun." Kari said

"It is fun, I went last year with Mimi and Izzy and we all had fun." Sora said

"Ok I will go." Tai said

"How about you Tk?" Kari asked

"Do I really have a choice? Tk teased

"No not really I just figured I would ask." Kari said mockingly

"Then I guess I am going. Are you guys coming?" Tk asked his cousins, Tony, Amanda, Kyle, and Ashley.

"Yeah we go every year and we have a blast." Anthony said

"You will enjoy it Tk." Hannah said

"Last time you told me that I ended up in the hospital with a broken leg and a broken arm." Tk said

"Hey that was one incident and we didn't expect you to go that high up." Anthony said

"What did you do?" Tai asked

"They brought me cliff diving and told me to try the highest cliff and I did and ended up in the hospital for a month and a half. That was the year I didn't play basketball and my coach was not happy with me." Tk said

"That was 4 years ago." Anthony said

"Mom bitched out my uncle the entire time I was in the hospital and my uncle's literarily afraid of my mom." Tk said

"We all were, she is scary when she is angry." Hannah said

"She is worse than mom." Anthony said

"Every time something happened my uncle would tell us not to mention it to my mom but when I broke my leg and arm my mom went on a rampage about how her brother was irresponsible and how his kids could end up dead by doing stupid stunts like that and they shouldn't bring my son doing that. I was grounded up until Christmas break that year." Tk said

"Well we did have fun all those times." Anthony said

"You know Tai would have done some of those things but mom would kill him if he ever did." Kari said

"Well technically we all did go cliff diving several occasions in the digital world and not on purpose." Tai said

"Those times don't count and besides there is a difference between doing it to avoid danger and doing it for fun." Tk said

"I known your cousins since kindergarten and these 2 love adventures and they are crazy on some of the adventures they went on." Tony said

"Kyle mom wants us to go to the store to pick stuff for dinner. We are going to go to the fair as well but right now we have to go. We will see you all tomorrow." Amanda said

"Yeah tonight it is my turn to cook dinner and mom wants me to pick up the stuff I need to cook. Are we going to wear costumes to the fair?" Kyle asked

"I don't know we will discuss it tomorrow." Kari said

Kyle and Amanda left then Sora and Tai had to go because Tai set up dinner reservations at a nice restaurant and they had to get ready.

"Ashley, Mimi, and Hannah do you want to have a sleep over at my house on Friday, we could discuss girl stuff and other things?" Kari asked

"Sure it would be fun, it would be like it was when we were in Japan and I would come and visit." Mimi said

"Are you going to ask Sora and Amanda?" Hannah asked

"Yeah and we are going to send Tai somewhere on that day because Sora and him would be all over each other." Kari said

"Well if he is there we could always turn him into a girl for the night." Mimi said

"That could be fun he would kill us for that one but it would be totally worth it." Kari said

"You 2 are evil." Izzy and Tk said at the same time.

"Why it would be funny seeing Tai dressed as a girl." Hannah stated

"It would be great blackmail but I will ask if Tai, Izzy, Kyle, and Tony could stay with Anthony and me on Friday." Tk said

"Well we better go Mimi or we are going to be late and your mom wanted you home tonight." Izzy said

"Oh yeah my parents anniversary they are going to a really nice restaurant and we have to baby-sit my baby brother." Mimi said

"Well we better get going Anthony or we are going to miss the show we were planning on going to tonight. See you tomorrow." Ashley said

"I have to get home as well my mom has to tell me something." Tony said

"See you all tomorrow." Anthony said

Mimi, Izzy, Ashley, Anthony, and Tony all ran off leaving Hannah, Kari, and Tk at the park. The girls decided it would be fun to torture Tk so they took his hat off and started to run and then when Tk was about to catch one of them they would throw it to the other. Tk's hat is a plane blue fitted baseball cap. Tk finally caught Kari tickling her until she gave in. She can't stand being tickled but she is always tickled by Tai and Tk when she decides to torture them. Hannah had Tk's hat and Tk caught Hannah getting her in her spot that Anthony showed Tk causing her to drop Tk's hat and laughing so hard it hurt.

"No fair Tk, you weren't supposed to know where I am ticklish." Hannah said

"Well Anthony showed me last year when you decided to torture him." Tk said

"Hey Hannah come here I have to tell you something." Kari said slyly

"Yeah what is it?" Hannah said

"Tk is really ticklish in the sides and stomach." Kari whispered in Hannah's ear

"Oh really you want to double team him?" Hannah asked slyly

"Yep that's why I told you." Kari said grinning evilly.

Kari and Hannah snuck up on Tk and they both tackled Tk and they both started to tickle Tk causing him to laugh so hard it hurt. He tried to get out of it but he couldn't even get up. Tk finally started to tickle the girls back and they couldn't continue to tickle him anymore. 5 minutes later they all laid on the grass beat red from all the laughing and they were all in tears. Tk, Kari and Hannah decided to head back to Tk and Hannah's house. Hannah asked her dad if Kari could spend the night and Joe agreed. Kari called her uncle and told him that she is staying at Hannah's and her uncle didn't care. Hannah and Kari went to get some stuff at Kari's house and returned about an hour later. Meanwhile in the digital world we find all the Digimon discussing the current issue in which affects Tk and the history.

"Patamon! Gatomon! I just got back from the heavens and the angels of hope, innocence, life, and light speak of a great storm on the rise and Errol is in danger. They also speak of reawakening the knight of hope for he is the only one who could truly save the land from destruction. Tk is going to have to go back to where the knight of hope took on the greatest battle in which brought peace to the kingdom. He is going to share a body with Keru in order to gain all his memories and he won't be able to leave until Keru dies." Wolfmon said

"Are you sure about this? We knew that Tk and the others would have to return to the kingdom eventually but are you sure about this great storm of destruction?" Gatomon asked

"They are sending one of us to guide Tk but once in the past we won't be able to return until Keru dies and then when you return with Tk you will be in Errol. We will join you as soon as we could." Wolfmon said

"Well Patamon being you are his Digimon I think you should be the guide." Gatomon said

"When is Tk suppose to take this trip and for how long?" Patamon asked

"He is supposed to leave at the beginning of the storm which is supposed to be this coming Saturday." Wolfmon said

"Can we warn him or can't we interfere until it is time for him to go?" Patamon asked

"We can't interfere until the day he is to leave." Wolfmon said

The week goes by and Tk decides to go get the Digimon. With all the Digimon Tk goes back to the digital world and gives everyone their Digimon. All the girls go to Kari's house for the sleepover while the boys go to Tk and Anthony's to sleep over. The morning rolls around and Tk is drawing a sword, dagger, and 2 shields and this is the description of the weapons.

**(Twin Dragon & Tiger Sword**

**Blade: 36" Titanium Alloy**

**Handle: 6" Titanium Alloy**

**Description: The handle of the sword holds a dragon on each side of the handle sitting on the base facing each other looking down at top of the handle which has a tiger's head on it. One of the dragons is red with emeralds for eyes, and the other dragon is green with ruby eyes. Each dragon has 2 tails which wind down 6" of the blade. The tiger is white with blue stripes with sapphire eyes. Each of the animals is also made of the titanium alloy as well. Now on the blade is a double edged blade with the symbol of hope, innocence and life on it and elvish writing down the blade which says the power in the sword could only be used by the bearer of hope, innocence and life.**

**Dagger**

**Blade: 15" Titanium Alloy**

**Handle: 6" Titanium Alloy**

**Description is the same as the sword except the tails only wind down the blade 3" rather than 6".**

**Shields**

**The first shield has a green boarder around the edge of the shield and a red boarder on the inside of the green boarder. The shield it's self is Metallic Blue with the twin dragons surrounding the tiger. They are the same color as the sword and are 3d. The shield is made of the same Titanium alloy as the swords.**

**The second shield is a mirror shield in which is the same as the first shield but the dragons and tiger are etched into the shield rather than 3d and both shields holds the symbol of life and innocence above the dragons heads and the symbol of hope above the tiger's head. The shield is all titanium alloys which have a mirror effect to it. The colors of the mirror shield are the same as the first shield; a metallic green boarder on the out side, a metallic red one inside the green one and all metallic blue the rest of the shield including the animals.)**

Tk starts to get ready by dressing in a white pirates shirt with a dark blue tunic thrown over it he also has gauntlets on his hands. He is wearing jean shorts over a pair of white tights and brown boots. He then puts a dark blue cloak with the symbol of hope stitched in the center of the cloak. Tk then starts to wake Anthony, Kyle, Tony, Izzy, and Tai up so they could get ready for the fair. Tai and Kyle are in royal clothing and are wearing crowns on their heads. Tai has the symbol of courage sewn into his cloak while Kyle has the symbol of dreams sewn into his cloak. Tai's clothing is orange while Kyle's is a midnight blue. Izzy, Anthony, and Tony are dressed like Tk except the colors of the clothing. Izzy has a purple tunic, shorts and cloak with the symbol of knowledge sewn into the cloak. Anthony is wearing a teal tunic, shorts, and cloak with the symbol of spirit sewn into it. Tony has a gold tunic, tan shorts, and gold cloak with the symbol of life sewn into it.

Meanwhile at Kari's the girls are getting ready, Mimi is putting curls into Kari's hair and then tops it off with a tiara with pink diamonds in it. Kari is wearing a pink and white royal gown with the symbol of light stitched in it. Sora is wearing a red and white royal gown with the symbol of love stitched in it and she is wearing her hair up. She is wearing a tiara with red rubies in it. Mimi is wearing a green and white gown with the symbol of sincerity sewn into it. She has her hair wavy and set up like Kari's hair and has tiara with green emeralds in it. Hannah is wearing a turquoise and white dress with the symbol of dreams sewn into it. She has her hair wavy and has a tiara with turquoise jewels in it. Ashley is wearing a yellow and white dress with the symbol of faith sewn in it and she is wearing her hair in a ponytail with a tiara with amber jewels in it. Amanda is wearing a purple and white dress with the symbol of life sewn into it and she has her hair like Sora's with a tiara and purple diamonds in it.

The guys go to Kari's house to get the girls and then they all head to the park for the 75th renaissance festival. At the festival Tk spots a place where they make weapons and decides to head over and check it out and Kari joins him. Tai and Sora went over to see the jousting tournaments, while Mimi and Izzy went to check out art work they had. Tony and Amanda decided to head over to Tk and Kari while Hannah and Kyle went with Tai and Sora and Anthony and Ashley went with Mimi and Izzy.

**Chapter 2: A Day at the Fair**

"Ladies and Gentlemen you are honored to be in the presence of the royal family from the land of Errol. You all have heard of the great battle that nearly destroyed the kingdom and gather around for the tale of one brave lad who stood up against all odds to protect the kingdom." The jester said

"My fair jester the actual knight is here so we shall let him tell his tale."

The queen said

With that statement it caught the attention of Tk, Kari, Tony, and Amanda. They all walked over to where everyone is gathered and they ran into Tai's group, finally Mimi's group came over to see the big commotion.

"Now ladies and gentlemen the land of Errol has always been a peaceful but they always stood their ground against other countries who tried to invade them. The knights hold a very high tradition of honor and loyalty to the kingdom and the one family who has always served the royal family of Kamya's was the Takaishi's. They were the kings most trusted allies and friends. Now our story is about one young knight from that family who stood up against all odds to stand up for what was right. This young man is also known as Keru Takaishi the knight of hope. Keru Takaishi was a brave knight who believed in honor, loyalty and justice. When Lord Daemond who was an evil wizard corrupted the young prince and started to tax the every poor soul and not the rich. Keru went to the king and told that he was loyal to the king but if taxes continue to rise then he is going to have to do what is right.

The king told him don't do anything that you would regret and that he would try to do what is right. With the convincing of Heather the prince's girlfriend the prince renounced his title and pissed Daemond off. Lord Daemond attempted to kill Keru before he was appointed the knight of hope and personal protector to the royal family and to the kingdom. Princess Karina did the knighting ceremony and with that he became a true knight. The knight of hope was always foiling Lord Daemond's plans and this all lead up to the final battle between Keru and Daemond. Daemond had a massive army while Keru had about 30 men and Heather to fight. The battle waged on for 3 days and Keru's men held up against all odds. They lost a few men but they held out despite the odds. On the sunset of the 3rd day Keru and Daemond went at it. Daemond used every trick he knew but could not touch the boy and his shields. With his tricks failing he then took Keru on in a sword fight, by the end of the night Keru and Daemond simultaneously stabbed each other. Daemond died instantly while Keru staggered to the castle to tell the king the war was finally over. Keru let out his final breath and then a bright blue light went through the land on and the king declared on the day of the funeral which happened to be his 17th birthday as the day of Hope, innocence, and life. 3 generations born and buried on the same day. That day is celebrated each year and that day is August 28th." The jester stated.

"Excuse me. I have some questions about your story. How do you know about this and did this actually take place?" Tk asked

"Yes it did, every year we base our fair off of the kingdom of Errol. Last year we covered the knight of life and the year before we covered the knight of innocence. Why do you ask young fellow?" The jester asked

"I happen to be Takeru Takaishi and I was wondering because it all seems weird." Tk said

"Really! We knew that the knight of hope would return to earth someday but we didn't know when he would make his appearance. Follow me to the art gallery I want to show you something. Now everything we have here are donated from the kingdom of Errol. Most of us are from Errol and we have been holding this fair for 75 years now and we are here to represent the kingdom and the royal family." The jester said

Tk and the others followed the jester to the art gallery where he showed them the pictures of the royal family along with the royal family's most trusted knights.

"This is the royal family, here is king Taicheru, and Queen Sorato." The jester said

"Hey that looks like Sora, and Tai." Mimi said

"Under their painting are their 2 children, Prince Kyro and Princess Karina." The jester said

"They look like Kari and Kyle." Izzy said

"Yes the king of courage, the queen of love, the prince of darkness, and the princess of light make up the royal family. Now their most trusted knights and friends are the Takaishi family. The first painting is Takaru the knight of innocence. Takaru predicted that hope, life, and innocence would be born on one day and one child would hold all three crests. He had 1 son and 2 daughters. Jamie, Julie, and Takora were the children to Takaru. Takora is the knight of life who is married Karo and they had 2 children. The first was a girl and her name is Mimoli who represents sincerity and the boy who was born on the same day as his father and grandfather is Takeru also known as Keru the knight of hope. Jamie had one kid who also was born on his grandfather's birthday is Tonio who is the knight of life and he is married to Amaya. Julie has 2 kids one of them also was born on the same day as his grandfather named Antone who married Ashelly the lady of faith and his sister is Heather. Now Keru, Tonio, and Antone were born on the same day in the same year. Heather married Kyro 3 years after the war, while Mimoli was expecting a child during the war and she was married to Izzle." The jester said

"That's us!" Kari pointed out

"I didn't know Tk and I were related." Mimi said

"The painting in the black frame is Daemond the evil wizard your 3rd greatest grandfather fought. He was the one who would have destroyed Errol if your grandfather didn't interfere. Your grandfather made it possible to keep the kingdom in peace. Now when your grandfather died he did leave a kid who continued the legacy of the Takaishi heroine." The jester said

"How do you know that I am the knight of hope?" Tk asked

"For one you wear the same cloak he did with the symbol of hope in gold stitch and you are the spitting image of him. You also hold the symbol of innocence so if your brother was not born with the symbol of life then you would be the prophesized child. I do believe he will be the next generation of Takaishi though born on the day of hope, innocence, and life. I do believe he will be your son." The jester said

"How do you know this?" Tk asked

"I know my history and I do know my family line. I am a Takaishi and my family is the keeper of the stories of Errol. My name is Eric Takaishi and it is an honor to meet the knight of hope. We still have family over there and that country still is our country. One day the Kamya clan and the Takaishi clan will join as one and then the kingdom will be ruled by both families. Right now the Kamya clan there is one prince left and his life is ending soon. Hopefully a Kamya will claim the thrown before someone else does. A Takaishi can't claim the thrown unless he marries into the Kamya clan. We Takaishi's are bound to serve the thrown no matter what. We can't claim the thrown until a Takaishi marries the royal family and it has to be a male to marry into the Kamya clan or the men will only be knights to the thrown." Eric said

"You don't look like a Takaishi, the only thing you have is the family's deep blue eyes". Anthony said

"Yes it is true I don't look like a Takaishi I resemble more my mother than my father. Only a few Takaishi's actually resemble the Takaishi family line. The only thing that any Takaishi will have is the deep blue eyes and will forever have the deep blue eyes". Eric said

"How many Takaishi's are left in Errol?" Tony asked

"There are 4 cousins left in Errol most of the Takaishi clan is dead or married into another name. I believe once the Takaishi clan is gone then the kingdom will no longer hold it's beauty and will be over ran. This is one thing we won't let happen in this life time." Eric said

"I have to go to the weapon shop to see if the blacksmith is done making my weapons yet. If I can't find you I will call you, it was nice meeting you Eric, and maybe you could hang out with us after the fair is completely over with." Tk said

"Yeah it sounds nice and maybe you will meet my father he is the last of my line that resembles the Takaishi line, he looks like you 4." Eric said

Tk ran off to the blacksmith shop and found all his weapons are laid out on the counter.

"Excuse me, how much do I owe you?" Tk asked

"You must be a Takaishi." The blacksmith said

"How could you tell?" Tk asked

"Kid you look like a Takaishi, and I could tell you are one because of the paintings and because I am one as well. I know there is a Takaishi in France, one in Japan, and another in Connecticut. You, your brother, and your 2 cousins all have the family traits. I know this because I also have the family traits. That is rare now and days because the newer Takaishi's tend to resemble the other side of their families. I know my son looks like his mother, and the only thing he has is the deep blue eyes. I never met a Takaishi without the deep blue eyes." The blacksmith said

"Who is your son?" Tk asked

"Funny you should ask, you already know him, he is the jester or if he has told you his name you could call him Eric." The blacksmith said

"Yes I know him; he explained the family history to me and my friends." Tk said

"Good now you understand the family history, I am Zach Takaishi and I do believe you are Takeru Takaishi." Zach said

"Yes I am, how much do I owe you for the weapons?" Tk asked

"They are unique and they will only be wielded by the knight of hope which right now is you. I made some modifications to the sword and dagger, one side of the blade has the symbol of hope while the other side holds the symbol of innocence and life. Down the blade is written in elvish language which states only the knight of hope, innocence and life may be able to wield this weapon. Above the red dragon has the symbol of innocence, above the green dragon has the symbol of life, and over the tiger holds the symbol of hope on both shields. I hope you don't mind these modifications that I made. Each weapon is made from the strongest titanium alloy known to earth and it is also really light.

I also made you this bow and quiver which is made out of the same material as the weapons. It also has the symbol of hope on it same with the case for the sword. I also made you this, it is made from the same material but it will protect your body from any harm and you could move freely in it. Don't worry about the cost of it, all these are gifts from one Takaishi to another. You don't owe me anything; I am honored to make these for you. Use them wisely." Zach said

"Really! Thank you for all these." Tk said

Tk left the blacksmith shop and headed back to the photo gallery to find the doors were shut and realized everything was shut do to the storm. Tk ran to find shelter when one of the horses broke free and was heading towards him. The horse stopped in front of Tk and insisted for him to get on him. Tk mounted the horse and he led Tk under a gazebo. Tk noticed that the horse had the symbol of hope and a lightning mark on it and he realized that this horse's name is lightning. This horse is a mustang with light brown fur and a white belly and legs. Tk, Patamon, and lightning disappeared and reappeared in Errol in the past.

"Where are we?" Tk asked confused

"We are in Errol during your 3rd greatest grandfather's era." Patamon said

"If I am here then where is he?" Tk asked

"He is coming right now, when he gets close enough I will be able to make it so you and him are one, you will have all of your memories and his memories but your sole is only visiting his sole. Your weapons and his weapons will combine along with your horse and his horse. Now I will be guiding you as Angemon, and I will be acting as your conscience. Patamon digivolve to Angemon!" Angemon said

Angemon performed the chant in which Tk and Keru combine into one, same with the horses and weapons. Tk's sole was there as a sole but he couldn't do anything or control the body he was in Keru's sole had control. Keru didn't notice the angel looking over him because Angemon hid himself from Keru, but Tk still could see him. Keru headed back to his house and was greeted by his mother, sister, his brother in law, and his 3 cousins.

"Keru what is wrong?" Karo asked

"Nothing mom I just have a weird feeling on my way back home, the ones father use to get every once in a while." Keru said

"Well why don't you lie down while I make dinner." Karo said

"Good idea mom." Keru said

Keru went to bed only to be woken up by someone bursting through the door.

"Keru taxes have been raised again and not for the rich only for the poor." Tonio said

"They can't do that, tomorrow we are going to take a trip to the castle to see what is going on. Right now I am going out side over to the pond to try to relax." Keru said

Keru left the house and went to the pond and just sat there to think. Little did he know a young lady and her mother were out on the balcony to find him just sitting there.

"Mother if the taxes keep rising then there is going to be a rebellion against the castle." Karina said

"I know honey but right now we can't do anything but hope nothing happens. I know your brother is not himself and he is only doing this because he only wants the rich to get richer but there are more middle class and 3rd class than 1st class." Sorato said

"Look over there, someone is at the pond. I feel like I have met him before." Karina said

"You have met him before, he is Takora's son. If only he was still here then none of this would happen. Well go to the boy and talk to him, I will tell the guards to stand back and allow you to pass." Sorato said

"I can't go over there father would be furious." Karina said

"He wouldn't be if he knew you were with Takora's son. He trusts his entire family for his family and our family has been friends for ever. The Takaishi's and the Kamya's have been friends since the beginning and the Takaishi's have always served us and was appointed with the highest honor as primary protector of the royal family and to the kingdom." Sorato said

"I shall be back mother." Karina said as she left the castle.

"Where is our daughter going?" Taicheru asked

She is going to talk to Takora's son who is sitting over at the pond. Maybe she could convince him to follow his father. Sorato said

"Well as long as she is with him I know she would be protected." Taicheru said

"Your highness! Your majesty I come with news about Lord Daemond." A messenger said

"Well what is it?" Taicheru asked

"He wants to arrange a meeting with you for tomorrow. He wants to discuss this pressing matter." The messenger said

"Well I already have an appointment with someone important right now and I don't need to here how he is planning on raising the taxes any more. I am planning a tax cut but the thing is every time I cut the taxes he gets my own son to raise them again. Tell him I want to keep peace through my kingdom and I don't want the people to start rebellion." Taicheru said sending the messenger away.

Meanwhile at the pond Keru hears a noise and turns to find that the princess is entangled in a tree.

"My lady what are you doing here?" Keru asked while freeing her from the branches of the tree.

I come to talk to you but right now I think it was a bad idea. Princess Karina said about to leave.

"My lady, don't be ridiculous come join me at the pond and then I will walk you back to the castle after." Keru said

"How come you haven't become a knight yet?" Karina asked

"I was going to be a knight but when your family started to raise taxes on the poor I was disgusted at the reasons behind it." Keru said

"My mother, father and I are against this whole tax issue but my brother thinks that the poor should have to pay their dept." Karina said sadly

"I will hold up the tradition of serving the royal family but I will not stand for this and I will rebel against this." Keru said

"I know, that is one thing I am trying to prevent from happening. I know for a fact my brother is being corrupted by a dark wizard named Lord Daemond. He is only interested in taking over the kingdom. He knows once he has power over the kingdom then he will make the Takaishi clan serve him because he knows that your family is forever bound to serve the royal family no matter who is in power." Karina said sadly

"How do you know this?" Keru asked

"I have seen this for my self, I know it is hard to believe me but my family can't do anything about it for we try to cut the taxes but my brother raises them higher. We know you are coming to the castle tomorrow and we know why you are coming. My father will ask you to become a knight for he hopes that if you become a knight then you would be able to put a stop to Daemond." Karina said

"What about your brother, he won't let me get near Daemond without a fight. If I harm the prince then the prince could order my death." Keru said

"We are going to have to make it so he is uncorrupted. Unfortunately I don't have an idea to help him." Karina said

Little did either of them know that Lord Daemond heard the entire conversation between them? He figured he could use this information against them and have the prince interfere about this situation.

"Excellent the information these 2 provided is more than enough to send this kingdom into hell. With the royal family making it so he is knight and if he tries to come after me the prince will make it so he is committing treason and will sentence him to death. This will cause an uproar and then the people will over throw the royal family appointing me as ruler of this kingdom. With the power I will make his family my slaves and make them only serve me." Daemond said

"It is getting late my lady; I should be bringing you back to the castle before anything happens to you. I should be at the castle along with my 2 cousins around noon." Keru said as they walked back to the castle and then Keru bid the princess good night and left back home.

"Antone and Tonio are going to join me for a meeting at the castle tomorrow to discuss this issue. Izzle I want you to look after my family and if something goes wrong I want you to take them to our house in the woods where nobody knows where it is except the Takaishi family." Keru said

"I will Keru, you could count on me." Izzle said

I want to go with you 3 tomorrow. Heather said

"I don't know we will have an enemy who could be dangerous." Keru said

"You know I am just as skilled at using a sword or archery as you are. You taught me everything I know about it not to mention I want to help." Heather said

"I know ok Heather is coming with us tomorrow. Heather when we head back to home I want you to go ahead because I have a feeling Daemond is going to try something and I am going to need you to use your smoke arrows to provide a distraction so Izzle and the others could escape. We are going to hold them off long enough to allow this to happen. I have a feeling this meeting is going to start a war." Keru said

"Thank you, Keru I won't let you down." Heather said

After dinner they all went to bed and early in the morning Keru was preparing 4 horses to ride to the castle. He also prepared his weapons he needed for this journey.

"Ok here is the plan only 2 of us are going to enter the castle for this meeting with the king. It will be me and…" Keru was cut off

"Me, while you are with the king I am going to try to convince the prince to stop taxing the poor." Heather said cutting Keru off

"I was going to say Tonio but do you honestly could convince the prince?" Keru asked

"Yeah I could. I know what I am doing." Heather said

"If you don't find him head back to the others and I will meet you out there shortly." Keru said

"Ok I will." Heather said

With that they all went to go to the castle for this meeting with the king.

**Chapter 3: The Meeting at the Castle**

With Keru and his cousins heading to the castle Daemond is having a meeting with the prince.

"Young prince your family is planning on stopping me from my plan to make the poor pay." Daemond said

"How do you know this?" The prince asked

"I over heard your sister discussing it with that Takaishi kid." Daemond said

"Well he is going to be committing treason if he decided to go against the royal family. I shall put him to death if he does and I will make it public so people know the price that will be paid if they oppose me." The prince said

"I will be there along side you to protect you for this is your kingdom young prince, now what are we going to do about your family? We can't have them interfere with this plan either." Daemond said

"Father is loosing his influence over the kingdom for everyone thinks he is the one who is raising the taxes and with that he soon will have to step down as king in shame to the thrown." Kyro said

"What about your sister she could spoil things in the long run." Daemond said

"She is the only one who poses a threat to me and if she appoints that Takaishi kid as her personal knight then she will succeed in stopping us I have a feeling that is what's going o happen." Kyro said

"What do you propose we do about this situation?" Daemond asked

"We can't let him be knighted at all if that happens then my plans will fail." Kyro said

"Very good my lord!" Daemond said

"Now the boy is coming to the castle so try to prevent him from even getting to the castle." Kyro said

"I will my lord." Daemond said

Daemond called upon a ferocious storm not to mention several servants from the dark army to face Keru and prevent them from making it to the castle.

"Hey Keru look at the sky, it has gotten dark all the sudden and the wind has just picked up. We are riding into one nasty storm." Tonio said

"Heather I need you to ride back home and warn the others about this storm approaching, Antone I need you to go with her we will meet you 2 at the old building on the outskirts of town." Keru said

Heather and Antone rode back to warn the family to prepare to leave to the other house before this storm hits. Karo and the others prepared food to take and some clothing, Izzle prepared the carriage and horses. He then started to load the carriage with the food then Ashelly, Amaya, Mimoli, Karo, Jamie, Julie, and Izzle headed off to the other house in the woods. With the girls all safe Heather and Antone prepared the house by putting the rest of the stuff in the cellar and locked the cellar to make the house abandoned. They then rode to the old building on the outskirts of town where Keru and Tonio waited.

"They all are safe and our house looks abandoned." Heather said

"Very good, we have to be careful because we also have company." Keru said

With the storm raging on and the dark army making it hard for Keru and the others to get close to the castle Keru and the others would have to think fast. Keru came up with an idea but the dark army started to light their arrows on fire and shot them into the old building catching it on fire. Keru and the others fled the building and started to fight the dark army. The battle raged on for about an hour when the storm wiped out half of the army. This gave enough time for Keru and the others to head to the castle where they ran into more of the dark army. Keru sent Tonio and Heather on ahead while Antone and he fought the dark army. Tonio and Heather made it to the castle where they were let in due to the ferocious storm. Keru and Antone finally made it to the castle. Keru was brought to the king and he told the king exactly what happened.

"Your majesty sorry I am late but a ferocious storm broke out and the dark army was roaming the streets of the kingdom. I believe they were sent to stop me from reaching the castle." Keru said

"I know the soldiers spotted you coming but were held up by the dark army. I want you and your cousins to become knights so this kingdom would be protected. My daughter wants you to be her personal knight and I agree that you would be the one who will maintain peace through the kingdom. I believe in you like I did with your father and my father with your grandfather." Taicheru said

"It is an honor and I will discuss this with my cousins but I am here to talk to you about the taxes. I won't be able to stand and watch this kingdom fall because your son wants to tax everything so no one could afford to live anymore. I know he is being corrupted and I will find a way to restore him." Keru said

"If you try anything against me then you would be committing treason and you will be sentenced to death." Kyro said

"Son this is a private meeting." King Taicheru said

"Father I don't want him to be aloud to step foot in this castle ever again. He is planning on harming me father." Kyro said

"Keru don't do anything you will regret we will finish this meeting soon please step outside while I talk to my son." King Taicheru said

Keru nodded and bowed politely and then stepped outside the office while king Taicheru and Kyro talked.

"You don't even know what he is going to do so don't judge his honor and threaten him when I was having a private meeting with him. You had no right to come in when you are the one who is taxing everything so the poor could hardly live. Why are you trying to destroy this kingdom?" Taicheru asked

"Because the poor don't even pay their dept." Kyro said

"The poor work hard and they have to feed their families I don't see why taxing them is fair when the rich keep getting richer. I am king and I am going to start taxing the rich and cutting taxes on the poor. We use to live peacefully through the kingdom now everyone is on edge and about to over throw us." Taicheru said

"Then so what we won't let it happen because they will be committing treason which is punishable by death." Kyro said

"You know what when this rebellion hits I will be right there along side them fighting to save this kingdom." Taicheru said

"You are foolish father; our entire family is foolish thinking they could stand against me and my army." Kyro said as he stormed out of his father's office.

Keru walked back into the king's office to continue the meeting.

"We have to work fast or things are going to get way out of control. Please come back later about your answer about being knights. Between you and me I don't know how long my family will be in control. I told my son that if a rebellion starts up I will be right there along side the rebellion to restore peace. I want you and your family there along side me if it happens." King Taicheru said sending Keru away.

Keru went back to his cousins and told them exactly what went on during the meeting with the king and how he is scared that he will lose this kingdom. He also told them that the king wants us to be knights and wants to serve him and his family to restore peace through the kingdom.

"Keru are you sure about this?" Tonio asked

"Yes I am, the more the prince is corrupted the worse he gets. He threatened me stating if I stand in his way I will be committing treason which is punishable by death and he said that anyone who opposes him will also be committing treason. He then threatened his father stating that he was foolish and that nobody would be able to stand against him and his army. The king then invited us to stand along side him if the rebellion takes place. He is planning on fighting the same cause we are fighting." Keru said

"I say the king needs us and we should accept the offer of becoming knights." Antone said

"I agree with Antone, we could possibly restore peace through the land." Tonio said

"Then we will let the king know first thing in the morning of our answer." Keru said

Keru and the others fell asleep while Heather snuck out of the house and rode to the castle in which Kyro was sitting in the garden thinking. Heather then walked over to Kyro and Kyro asked what she was doing here this late.

"What are you doing here this late; if the guards catch you then you could be thrown into the dungeon." Kyro warned

"I come to talk to you." Heather said

Kyro led Heather to another area in which was out of the path of the guards and they talked.

"Are you alright Heather?" Kyro asked concerned

"I am fine but I don't approve of this taxes that is going on. Why are you taxing the poor? Why are you taxing my family? Don't you love me?" Heather asked about to cry

"Of course I love you and I don't want you to suffer." Kyro said

"I can't be with you if these taxes keep rising. I don't know what to do anymore; I will stand with my family if this issue doesn't stop." Heather said

"The only way I could stop this corruption is to renounce my title and allow my sister to rule rather than me." Kyro said

"I don't want you to get hurt." Heather said

"I will renounce my title tomorrow I promise. Now I will lead you out of the castle without you being detected." Kyro said

Kyro lead Heather out of the castle and then went to bed. The morning came and then Kyro proceeded to the garden again where Daemond awaited him.

"What took so long my lord?" Daemond asked

"I am done taxing the poor, tonight I am making a public announcement in which I am renouncing my title as prince and stepping down and allowing my sister to take my place." Kyro said

"You fool do you really think that she will be able to contend with me? Until the Takaishi kid steps up as the knight she won't be able to withstand me. She will die before the boy is knighted." Daemond said

"That is where you are wrong, she won't fall into the trap like I did, and she represents the light of the kingdom." Kyro said

"You were weak to my powers that are why I was able to corrupt you so easily but she is stronger so her light will protect her from being corrupted but not suffer and die." Daemond said

Kyro left Daemond and went to his father to tell him he wishes to make a public announcement to the entire kingdom.

"Father I am sorry for how I acted yesterday, I had someone open my eyes stating that she would stand with her family rather than watch innocent people be taxed. I love her and she loves me, she is Keru's cousin and she helped me realize I was not only taxing the poor but I was taxing her and her family as well. I wish to renounce my thrown to the public and let Karina step in and take my place." Kyro said

"Are you sure you want to renounce your title?" Taicheru asked

"Yes it is the only way I could stop being corrupted by lord Daemond." Kyro said

"I will arrange the public announcement tonight. I am proud of you in coming to me and apologizing for what you did." Taicheru said

Meanwhile at the Takaishi household Antone and Tonio were preparing the horses to ride to the castle while Keru and Heather sat and talked.

"Keru I know I could tell you anything with out you telling my mom or Antone right?" Heather asked

"Yeah! You could trust me." Keru reassured

"I snuck out of the house last night to the castle." Heather admitted

"I know I heard you leave and I followed you. Don't be mad at me I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Keru said

"I am not mad at you. I went to the castle to see Kyro and told him that he has to stop taxing the poor and that I won't stand by it anymore that I will stand along side my family." Heather said

"I know what you did was hard but what did he say when he found this out?" Keru asked

"He said that he doesn't want to tax the poor anymore, he realized he was not only taxing the poor but my family and me as well. He told me he wants to make a public announcement renouncing his title and letting his sister to take over. He doesn't want to harm me anymore." Heather said

"I am proud of you for following your instincts and I know it was hard and our family won't agree with what you did but I do. I know what you did was not only hard but it was the right thing to do." Keru said with a smile

"Thank you Keru, I knew I could come to you with a problem and help me out with it. I think Antone is jealous that I come to you instead of him when I have a problem." Heather said

"Don't shut your brother out of your life he thinks that you don't trust him to help you. I know he loves you and will stand by you no matter what. Go talk to him and let him in. I know it is hard to do but he truly cares." Keru said

"Thank you." Heather said giving her cousin a hug.

Later that evening at the town square the kingdom all arrived to hear what the prince wanted to state.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here this evening so I could make a public apology and announcement. I am sorry for taxing everyone, I was being unfair and I am truly sorry. I also want to thank someone who helped me realize what I did was wrong. I won't announce who it was but I do thank that person with all my heart. This leads to why you all are here, I am renouncing my title as next in line to the thrown and I am allowing my sister to step up and take my place." Prince Kyro said

"Ladies and Gentlemen I want to announce that in 3 days we are going to hold a ceremony to knight 3 young men who decided to become the protectors of the royal family and of the kingdom. Then we are going to hold a royal ball in honor of me accepting the thrown and of them accepting the honor of protecting this kingdom. Please come up here so everyone could meet who is to accept the knighthood as their fathers and grandfathers before them." Princess Karina said

Keru, Tonio, and Antone took the stage and the entire crowd applauded loudly. After the ceremony Keru brought his family back home when they were attacked. Keru, Tonio, Antone, and Heather stayed behind to make sure their family made it back to the their house then Heather went on ahead then fired several smoke arrows in all directions allowing Keru and the others to escape. Keru ended up with an arrow in his shoulder and Tonio had one in his leg. They all made it back to the house where Mimoli and Ashelly attended to the 2 boys. Amaya went into labor in which she had a beautiful girl and named her Karo Jamie Takaishi. 3 days later everyone gathered in the town square again for the ceremony.

**Chapter 4: The Knight of Hope Rises**

Keru and his family left to the town square, Izzle took the ladies in the carriage and left earlier while Heather stayed back to ride with her brother and 2 cousins. Izzle made it to the town square with no problem but Keru, Heather, Tonio, and Antone didn't have such luck. The dark army attacked with full force doing what ever they could to prevent them from making it to the town square. They knew if Keru made it to the town square then they wouldn't be able to attack until after the ceremony. With this Keru took out his sword and for some reason it started to glow a bright blue. Keru and his family fought on and about an hour later they were able to make it to the town square. Everyone looked at Keru and his family in awe and amazement when they seen them come out of the forest and Keru's sword was glowing a bright blue. 5 minutes later the sword dimmed down and everyone knew Keru would be able to protect them from the dangers that lie ahead. The ceremony started with the queen giving a speech about an honor to hold up by protecting those who need help.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to witness the ceremony in which will lead these 3 young men into knighthood. These 3 young men stepped up to uphold the honor of serving this country and protecting all who believe in the morals of this land. A knight of Errol must uphold the tradition of protecting his family, neighbors, and anyone else who needs the protection. A knight of Errol is bound to the royal family from the day he enters the knighthood to the day he dies. The Takaishi clan has not only held that tradition but each generation comes forth and serves with the highest honor. They have served this country since the beginning and now we welcome 3 more Takaishi knights into that tradition that their family has held now. Will Antone step forward to be knighted? Antone I ask for your weapons so they will be blessed by the father him self." Queen Sorato asked

"I bless this sword of spirit to allow you to maintain peace through the land and keep everything in order. I pronounce you the knight of sprit." The father said

"Welcome to the knighthood Antone, the knight of spirit." Queen Sorato said as she knighted him.

"I call forth Tonio to step forward to receive his place in the knighthood. I ask for your weapons to be blessed by the father." King Taicheru said

"I bless you Tonio that may your grace and life be protected by the angels above and that you will protect everyone you care about. I now pronounce you as the second generation of the knight of life." The father said

"Welcome to knighthood Tonio, the knight of life." King Taicheru said as he knighted Tonio.

"For 3 generations a Takaishi member has been given the titles that they represent and with that we have blessed each one starting with the knight of dreams, then his son stepped forth as the knight of innocence and then his son stepped forth as the knight of life. Today the knight of life's nephews and son steps forth to become the knights of spirit, life, and hope. I now call forth Keru to step forth and receive his destiny as the knight of hope. I ask for your weapons to be blessed by the father." Princess Karina said

"For many generations I have blessed the weapons of the knights before but today this blade will only be wielded by only one who shows a pure heart that exemplifies these qualities and they are hope, innocence, and life. These weapons hold the power in which no evil could touch. These powers are so pure that it makes it so these weapons could never be destroyed. I bless you Keru that these powers that reside in you and guide you through out your journeys and guide this kingdom to peace. When you die your weapons will find its way to the cave of hope in which will wait until hope rises again and lead this kingdom into eternal peace. I now pronounce you as the knight of hope. When these weapons raise again the bearer of hope, innocence, and life shall be blessed as the knight of hope, innocence, and life." The father said

"I welcome you to knighthood Keru, the knight of hope. I charge you to lead this kingdom into peace and I charge you to protect me and this kingdom until the day you die." Princess Karina said

"Thank you; I shall uphold the honors and tradition of being a Takaishi and being a knight of Errol. I shall like to have my cousin Heather to be blessed as well. She has helped my cousins and I through this entire journey so far and I wish her to continue to serve right beside me." Keru asked

"I don't see that as a problem, she will be the first lady to accept the knighthood and uphold the traditions that we all hold. Brother do you want to do the honors of this?" Karina asked

"Yes I would. I call forth Heather Takaishi to come and accept her calling into knighthood. I ask for your weapons so the father could bless them." Prince Kyro said

"I bless you as the first female knight and as the knight of dreams. May you guide your 3 cousins and ensure the safety of others. I now pronounce you as the second generation of the knight of dreams." The father said

"Welcome to knighthood Heather, the knight of dreams." Kyro said

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have pronounced 4 Takaishi's into the knighthood and may each of them help this country and stop Lord Daemond from destroying the beauty and grace this country loves and holds. With that I invite you all to the royal ball tonight at 6pm in the royal ball room. I ask that Sir Keru Takaishi escort me to the ball. There will be no weapons except the guards from the castle." Princess Karina stated

"I wish to escort Lady Heather Takaishi to the royal ball tonight." Prince Kyro asked

Everyone in the crowd went on their business except Keru's family. The royal family took the 4 new knights aside to chat.

"Father I wish that Keru, Heather, Tonio, and Antone to hold onto one weapon each. Keru and Heather shall hold onto their bow and arrows as well. I want the 3 young men to hold on to their swords tonight while Heather holds onto her dagger." Princess Karina stated

"You told the crowd no weapons except the guards around the castle." King Taicheru said

"I believe that Lord Daemond might plan something while we are all in one area. We charged these 4 to protect the kingdom and the royal family not to mention we charged them to stop Lord Daemond from ruining this kingdom." Prince Kyro stated

"I will feel safer if they hold onto their weapons tonight." Princess Karina stated

"The children are right we charged them to uphold the knighthood until the day they die and that includes all occasions." Queen Sorato stated

"Ok I will arrange it with the guards to allow only these 4 to pass with their weapons. Keru, Tonio, and Antone will hold onto their swords while Heather holds onto her bow and arrows." King Taicheru said

"Thank you father!" Karina said hugging him.

With that the royal family left allowing Keru and the other 3 to return to their family.

"Are you insane why Heather? Keru I knew Antone would become a knight but it is no place for a lady." Aunt Julie yelled

"Mom I asked Keru to allow me to fight along side him, my brother and Tonio. I wanted to do this and I am glad I am a knight. I know these 3 will make sure nothing happens to me and I am honored to uphold the traditions this family is known for." Heather said

"Mom she is a better fighter than Tonio and I, she was right there learning with Keru when it came to wielding a sword or learning archery. She is just a good as Keru and I am glad to have her fighting along side us. She has been able to get us out of more jams." Antone said

"Besides she is a strong woman and she is very smart. She knows how to handle herself and she knows how to avoid any danger." Mimoli said

"I know Tonio, Antone, and Keru will look after her safety and help her when she needs it. As long as I known her she has always been right there along side her cousins while maintaining her lady image. She is a graceful archer and great at wielding the sword." Ashelly said

"I know she would find someway of not letting her cousins have all the fun. She knows what she is doing and she learned from the best. She and Keru have definitely excelled their grandfather's skills. I have no doubt that she would not sit here out of danger while her cousin is in danger." Karo said

"I know that with the arrows I have provided Heather will help her in any danger." Izzle said

"You know as well as I do that there is no stopping her when her mind is made up." Amaya said

"Come on sis you can't be mad at Keru for wanting your daughter there along side him. He knows with her there than he knows that she will help out in the battle." Jamie said

"Aunt Julie, we are really glad to have her here with us and we know that grandpa, and uncle Takora is watching over us." Tonio said

"I still don't like the idea of Heather risking her life along with her brother. I don't know what I would do if I lost them both." Julie said

"Have hope that things will work out in our favor and that we will return home restoring peace to this land." Keru said putting his hand on his aunt's shoulder

"You all are right I just can't watch my children to follow the footsteps of my father and brother. I know things will turn out right because my father and brother taught her everything they knew and that goes with Keru as well. I know that he will make sure my children return safely along with their cousin." Julie said

Izzle lead the ladies back to their home and then a few minutes later Keru and the others followed to go home. The dark army once again attacked Keru, Heather, Antone, and Tonio trying to make sure they don't live the night. The battle waged on and then Heather shot several smoke arrows everywhere and the dark army disappeared for they fear the smoke. Heather then kept firing the arrows to cloak them until they reached their home. With that happening they knew that they needed more smoke arrows. They all went to get ready for the ball and when the time came to leave Keru and Heather rode the horses while Tonio and Antone rode in the carriage with their wives.

Keru and Heather both had their weapons out just incase something happened. They made their way to the town and Keru and Heather allowed the carriage to pass. An arrow shot out of nowhere striking the tree next to Keru and then Lord Daemond came out with his dark army to face Keru.

"Ah so nice to finally meet my enemy, where are your 2 cousins I want them to witness your death." Daemond said

"That is none of your business now excuse me we have to go." Heather said

"Sorry if you want to pass then you have to fight." Daemond said

"Fine but this won't be the final battle." Keru said

From the carriage that passed several smoke arrows flew through the air making it so Keru and Heather could escape from the area leaving Daemond furious at the site in which he allowed the child to outsmart him once again. Keru and his family made it to the royal ball in which Keru, Heather, Tonio, and Antone were stopped from entering the castle with their weapons. Princess Karina and King Taicheru came to see what the commotion was.

"What is going on here?" Taicheru asked

"Sir these 4 are trying to enter the castle with their weapons and order has been passed nobody is allowed to enter the royal ball with weapons. The only ones with weapons are the guards on duty to protect the castle." The guard said

"I gave them permission to bring their weapons with them but these three are to bring their swords and she is to bring her bow and arrows." Princess Karina said

"Allow them to pass for this is a celebration in which they are the guests of honors." King Taicheru said

The guard obeyed and allowed the 4 to pass through the gates and they were able to see the ball exquisite. The entire guests rose as the king escorted the queen down to the royal table followed by the prince escorting Lady Heather down, and then went Sir Keru escorting Princess Karina down to the royal table. Tonio followed with Amaya right besides him, and finally Antone escorted Ashelly. Izzle escorted Mimoli, Karo, Julie, and Jamie down to the royal table as well because the king invited them to sit up there with their family. Daemond knew he couldn't risk an attack while the castle was heavily guarded so he had his dark army wait until Keru left to attack. The ball went on and everyone had a good time then the queen called everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are here to celebrate 4 members of the Takaishi family who accepted and became knights and we are also here to do a ceremony for the queen to be. Will Princess Karina please come forth and allow the father to bless her." Queen Sorato said

"Tonight a young princess will run the kingdom and when on her 21st birthday she will take the role of queen of Errol. With the angels and the father above I bless Princess Karina as the queen of light. May your light continue to shine through the days even long after your years! May your light be a guide for others who have lost sight of the light and guide them to hope!" The father said

The queen then announced that the 4 knights and their dates shall have the first dance of the evening. Keru led Princess Karina to the dance floor while Prince Kyro, Tonio, and Antone led Lady Heather, Lady Amaya, and Lady Ashelly to the dance floor where they dance the first few songs. The night went on and they continued to dance and then fireworks went off and then they all had deserts. The night wound down and most of the guests have left for the evening. Tonio, Izzle, and Antone had brought the ladies back to their home while Keru and Heather stayed behind to help out with some of the stuff. They bid the royal family good night and went to where their horses were and started to head home.

"I had fun Keru but I think I am going to go to bed when we get home." Heather said

"I know what you mean but weapons out I know Daemond would do something when we leave. We have to be on alert until we get back home. I know we won't have the back up like we did on the way to the ball so it is just going to be us tonight." Keru said

"We knew the risk when we became knights but we were attacked before we became knights or even before the king chose us to become knights." Heather said

"I know but until we finally defeat Daemond we have to be on alert." Keru said

Out of nowhere they were completely surrounded and they knew that they were in for a very long night. The dark army attacked Keru and Heather but they blocked the attacks. Keru and Heather were firing their arrows then they both drew their swords and fought. They were back to back fighting an entire army of dark soldiers and held them off. The battle waged on for hours before help arrived shooting smoke arrows into the crowd allowing Keru and Heather to get out of the center of the army. Tonio, Izzle and Antone continued to fire the smoke arrows allowing them to escape and return home safely.

"We are glad you showed up when you did. If you didn't who knows how that would have turned out?" Heather said

"Well when you didn't return we figured that something must have happened. I know you wouldn't do anything stupid but we also figured that Daemond would pull something. I am glad your sword was glowing or we might not have found you." Tonio said

"Are you 2 all right?" Izzle asked

"Yeah just tired we spent a few hours out there before you came." Heather said

"Keru you're quiet tonight." Antone said

"We are going to get together people who are willing to fight along side us for the final battle. I know we won't have a lot of people who would be able to fight but we are going to need archers and people who could wield a sword. The final battle is coming upon us and we will have to hold off a massive army plus Daemond. I know he is going to send his entire army into this battle rather than portions. So we are going to have to talk to the king about this." Keru said

**Chapter 5****: The Day of Hope**

The next morning Keru went to go see the king to tell him his plans.

"Your majesty sir Keru is here to see you. He says that it is urgent and it is about the war this country is in." The guard said

"Well show him in. Keru I am glad to see you here, I have important news and I need advise about it." The king said

"Yes your majesty." Keru said

"Please call me Tai. Anyways Daemond is starting to burn things and destroy the homes in this country. He says that as long as the boy is alive then he will now move on and kill innocent people. He is trying to do what ever it takes to destroy you permanently. If he kills you he will go after us and then kill us and then the kingdom will be his." Tai said

"We have to gather a group who is willing to lay down their lives in order for the final attack. We need to contact Daemond and tell him when the final battle will be. Tell him that we are going to finish this once and for all. Please make a deal about leaving the innocent people alone until the final battle in which will take place in 2 weeks." Keru said

"2 weeks is when you turn 17 years old and are you planning to fight on your birthday?" Tai said

"No hopefully the war is over before I turn 17." Keru said

"Well when shall we set the date?" Tai asked

"In the fields on August 24th at sunrise! Tell him we are going to be there and it will be him or me who walks away from this battle." Keru said

Keru left the castle and headed back home when the king sent a messenger to Daemond to request his presence at the castle at 6pm tonight. On the way back to his house Keru ended up battling the dark army again but this time all Keru had was his sword. Keru fought on but he was loosing strength to hold them off for much longer. Keru's battle lasted for 3 hours when he collapsed and just when the dark army was about to kill him Heather showed up along with her brother and Tonio fighting to protect Keru. They knew if they were a minute later than Keru would be dead. Heather was able to get Keru out of the area and back to the house in which Mimoli took Keru while Heather went to help back at the battle. An hour later they all returned and Keru was still out from the lack of energy and strength from these battles that occurred last night and this morning. Meanwhile back at the castle Daemond is seeing what the king summoned him for.

"Your majesty, Lord Daemond is here as you requested." The guard said

"Very well show him in." king Taicheru said

"Ah my lord I see you are going to make a bargain with me." Daemond said

"Yes in fact I am, on August 24th in the fields Keru wants to settle this once and for all. He says that you bring your army and he will bring his 3 cousins and that is when you will be able to end this. I want you to not kill or torture the innocent people in this country during these 2 weeks. Keru wants to keep it between you and him. He knows that they are not apart of the war and I agree with him." Taicheru said

"Fine but I will make these 2 weeks miserable for him though; my army will not harm an innocent soul and won't kill the boy and leave him for me." Daemond said

"Well then this meeting is adjourned so you could see your self out now." Tai said

"Very well and when that boy is dead your daughter will be the first to go." Daemond said

"I will be looking forward for you to try to harm my daughter for you will not succeed and she will live in peace." Tai said and Daemond stormed out of the castle.

The king told Keru the plan and every time Keru stepped out side the house to head somewhere he was attacked and a lot of the time he fought until he had no strength left to fight and that is when the army would leave because they knew they were not aloud to kill the boy until the final battle. The day before the battle Keru finally had about 30 men to fight with him and his cousins. Keru is talking with his mother while everyone else slept.

"I know the risk you are taking Keru and I know the determination to end this war I know that look from your father and your grandfather." Karo said

"Mom I don't know if I will come back home but I know I am going to fight Daemond until the death. I will bear the hope in my heart and fight with everything papa taught me. I will also be fighting with papa and dad in my heart. I know I will have your hope and I promise Heather will return safely." Keru said

"I know you will, your aunts know the risk of raising a Takaishi male and now your Aunt Julie knows the risk of raising a Takaishi female as well especially when she is just like you." Karo said

"Why did you name Mimoli and I with the names we have?" Keru asked

"Why you don't like your name?" Karo asked

"I love my name but I don't understand why." Keru said

"Well when Mimoli was born we had seen that she had a very sincere heart so we decided to name her with a meaning that would fit you. Mimoli means to be very sincere. Now a year before you were born I went to see a prophet and this was on your father's birthday. The prophet told me that hope, life and spirit would be born into the noble bloodline of the Takaishi family. They will be all cousins born on the same day. One will carry the child of spirit for he will be born first, next will come the child of life to be born and finally the child of hope will follow. He will lead this kingdom into a war and will protect this kingdom from attacks. He shall provide hope to others and his 3 cousins will stand next to him to ensure his safety. His life will be short lived but he will prevail on his quest for he will provide hope to all. The prophet was right so far.

Your cousin Antone was born to Julie, followed by Tonio to Jamie and I knew right then and there I would deliver hope so I named you Takeru. Takeru means full of hope and Keru is the old name for hope. Takora and Karo means hope and life, Karo is the female name for hope while Takora means full of life. We decided to take part of your fathers name and my name and combine it into Takeru." Karo said

"Mom I don't think I will survive my 17th birthday and I just want you to know I love you." Keru said

"Takeru I love you and I just want you to know what ever happens to you things will turn out for the best. I want you to get some rest; you are going to need it for tomorrow." Karo said

"I know mom, good night and we will be heading out early tomorrow morning. We will probably be gone before you all wake up so I am saying my goodbyes now." Keru said hugging his mother before going to bed.

Karo kissed her son on the forehead while he slept because she knew she would never see him again but she some how knew he would come back to her in the near future to uphold the tradition of the Takaishi clan. The morning came fast as Keru and his 3 cousins got ready for the final battle. Keru and his cousins headed out of the house and headed to the field. They were not attacked and the men who joined them were already there waiting for instructions. Keru had placed all the archers in front for they would be the first line of defense. Keru placed all who could wield a sword off to the side for they would be the main defense. They all prayed that this battle would turn out for the best. They also hoped that they would be able to hold up against a massive army.

Daemond finally showed with his army and laughed at the sight of Keru's army for he underestimated his foes. The battle started with the dark army firing the arrows into the sky but they had missed their targets. Keru ordered his men to fire their arrows into the sky and they all hit the dark army. Heather was in charge of the archers and Antone stayed with his sister. Keru sent his men down into battle and the battle raged on. Keru's small army was able to uphold against Daemond's army despite the odds. Day one ended and into day two and things were holding up. Daemond couldn't figure out how such a small army could surpass a huge army and hold out. Daemond was getting furious so he would call upon the elements to help out with the battle.

When the elements would not work he called upon the fires to attack but the fires were stopped by the massive amounts of rain. He then called upon the great wind to help his situation but Keru's men held out. It was like they were shielded against the odds and still prevailed. The end of the second day came and the beginning of the third day rose with the war still going on. The dark army was slowly being defeated and some of Keru's men had died but most of them were still fighting despite the odds. By the middle of the 3rd day Daemond decided to attack Keru with his powers. Keru managed to block the attacks and made his way to Daemond. Daemond tried desperately to strike the boy down but his powers wouldn't work. Keru finally made it to Daemond and they both went into a battle with swords. Keru was able to strike and dodge his opponent and Daemond couldn't even touch the boy. Daemond exhausted finally was able to strike his opponent only to be struck himself. Keru managed to kill Daemond but also paid the price as well for he was stabbed. With Daemond gone the dark army disappeared for good and through the rain the sun began to shine through the clouds. Keru was injured pretty badly and so was Tonio but Tonio would end up living.

Keru thanked his men and they all celebrated for they knew that this war was finally over and they didn't have to live in fear. They also know the day of hope was coming. Antone brought Tonio back to the house while Heather aided Keru. Keru told his cousin to bring him to the king for he must know that this war was finally over. Heather nodded and brought Keru to the castle.

"Your majesty Keru is here with some news but you must come to him for he is badly injured and he is in the hospital wing of the castle." A guard said

"Thank you for the news and I shall see him now, go to Princess Karina and tell her to go to the hospital wing for she should hear this as well." The king said

In the hospital wing Prince Kyro, Queen Sorato, King Taicheru, and Princess Karina waited along with Heather for Keru to wake. With a moan Keru finally woke and it was his birthday.

"Happy birthday Keru!" Karina said

"I have news, Daemond was dead and the war was finally over. This land is now at peace and I know this now and so do you. I finally could rest in peace please tell the kingdom they no longer have to fear." Keru said

Karina ran to his side and was drawn into a deep kiss and Keru finally passed away letting out a bright blue light that spread through the entire kingdom. Later that day everyone gathered in the town square for an announcement and a funeral.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to celebrate peace through the country for this war is finally over. With the aid of brave men and the 4 Takaishi knights we were able to enter a time of peace. Some of the men gave their lives and we will honor them. We will also honor the people who died at the hands of Daemond who felt like torturing them. We will also honor Keru the Knight of Hope for he gave his life to protect this kingdom and as we witnessed earlier today a bright blue ray of hope shot through this land and we are now at peace. By honoring him we dedicate this day to him, his father, and his grandfather. 3 Takaishi knights born and died on the same day but different times for that we call this day the day of Hope, Innocence, and Life. We shall celebrate August 28th as the day of Hope, Innocence, and Life for we shall throw a parade, a royal ball and fireworks on this day." Princess Karina said

Karo went back to her house with several flowers to find a baby boy who looked like Keru and she named him Keru. Patamon knew it was time to bring Tk back to his own time and started to chant. Tk understood his history now and he woke up in the true cave of hope where he found his weapons lodged in a stone and he removed his shields from the wall along with his bow and arrows. He then pulled his sword and dagger from the stone and emerged from the cave. He knew he was still in Errol and everyone bowed and greeted the young knight. He was brought to the castle where he was greeted by Lady Damelia. She knew that this was the legendary Knight of Hope and knew she would not stand a chance if a Kamya came back to claim the thrown.

"Hello young knight, what brings you to this castle?" Damelia asked

"I came here to see my family for I here there are some Takaishi's left here." Tk said

"You are right, there are some here but I don't know where they are." Damelia said

"Is there any Kamya's here as well?" Tk asked

"I am sorry the young prince just recently died and I am in line for the thrown unless a Kamya steps up to claim the thrown." Damelia said

"Oh well I am going to explore the kingdom for a while and I am going to find my relatives." Tk said

"I don't think so, if a Kamya comes I have to give up the title to the thrown and I know that the Takaishi's and the Kamya's are still friends and that will make it so that I will not be able to claim the kingdom. In 10 days the kingdom will be mine and I am not letting you get in my way." Damelia said

"For one I don't know you and I don't want to get in the way. For 2 if my friends do come here it is only to get me and if they do claim the thrown I know the kingdom is in good hands. Finally why do you want the kingdom so bad anyways?" Tk asked

"It is none of your business for you are only a knight and you have no right to talk to me like that. Your family will serve under me for eternity and I will make my greatest uncle proud and I will be able to finish his work." Damelia said

"Is your greatest grandfather Lord Daemond?" Tk asked

"Yes as a matter of fact, I knew you were the knight of hope for you look exactly like him and I know you have his memory as well." Damelia said

Damelia had her guards attack Tk to bring him into the dungeon of the castle but Tk resisted for about 10 minutes before he was struck in the back by dark magic. Tk was dragged off to the dungeon where the soldiers stripped him of his weapons but they could not remove them from the cell he was in. Tk was chained to the wall where he was unconscious.

**Chapter 6: The Return of the Royal Family**

It was 3 days before Tk's 17th birthday in which he would be receiving a gift in which applied to that day. Tk was locked up in the dungeon of the castle while his 3 cousins plotted his escape. Damelia had Tk heavily guarded while Kari, Sora, Tai, Mimi, Izzy, Hannah, Kyle, Tony, Amanda, Ashley, and Anthony were on a boat to the kingdom of Errol. Patamon stayed in the shadows to keep an eye on Tk for he knew that he would have to wait for the perfect opportunity to free Tk from the prison that he was in.

"Joey what are we going to do, the only hope of freeing this kingdom is currently locked up in the dungeon." Jack asked

"We are going to have to wait and see if the true heirs to the thrown show up. Eric told me that our 3 cousins, 2 Kamya's, and their friends are on a boat heading to Errol. When they arrive then we must meet them before the she devil does or she will kill them before they could claim the thrown." Joey said

"Do you know when they are supposed to arrive?" Julie said

"They are supposed to arrive today so we are going to have to cloak our selves in order for us to safely make it to the docks. We are wanted by the she devil because we hold the Takaishi name and we are bound to serve the royal family. She will not kill a Takaishi but turn us into slaves and make us watch the destruction of this kingdom. We have to ensure our safety as well as our guests who are currently on their way here. It won't be easy because the docks are currently guarded by the guards." Joey said

"Do you have a plan on how we are going to intercept that ship?" Jack asked

"Yes I do, Eric and Zach are the ones who are bringing them and there is a dock that is not guarded and it is the one near our house. I am having Eric bring them to that dock and that way the guards won't capture them and bring them to the she devil. Julie I am going to need you to go to the docks and talk to your friend who is currently helping us for he is our only inside source to the castle. Jack I want you to go with her for she could get caught. I will wait for Eric and Zach to send me the signal for when they arrive and then we will all meet back here at night to discuss the second part of the plan." Joey said

"Ok we are heading out right now we will keep in contact with you, we are also going to go to the castle to see that weird creature that hides in the shadows watching Tk's cell." Julie said

"Be careful and keep in touch for it will be a dangerous mission." Joey said

"We will." Julie said heading to the docks.

Meanwhile at the docks, Julie spots her friend and gets his attention.

"Hey Josh!" Julie said

"Hey what are you doing here?" Josh said

"Well you know about the prisoner in the castle we need you to sneak us onto the castle grounds to talk to that weird creature that hides in the shadows by the prisoner's cell. We also need information on Lady Damelia's next move." Julie said

"Well as far as sneaking you onto the grounds I could do that in 2 hours, now Lady Damelia knows that several people are on their way to Errol, we are here to intercept the ship and bring them to the queen. She is really trying to ensure her thrown and she will not let anything stop her. She has ordered anyone with the last name Kamya or Takaishi to be brought to the castle." Josh said

"We know about the ship and we are working on receiving the ship, we are planning on sending a decoy ship in order to be able to get the passengers off the one ship." Jack said

"Well do you know when the ship is supposed to arrive here?" Josh said

"It should be arriving soon, we have to go back into the shadows to hide look for the signal and make sure you are able to get away by your self." Julie said

With that Josh went back to guarding the docks while Julie and Jack waited in the back round. The decoy ship sailed into the docks and Julie sent the signal with a smoke arrow. The other ship were able to sail past the docks and down a river in which made it to the dock near the Takaishi house. Julie, Josh, and Jack rode back to the house where they all met the passengers.

"Welcome to Errol, I hope everyone had a safe trip over here." Joey said

"We are honored to have you here." Julie said

"Where is Tk?" Kari asked

"He is currently trapped in the dungeon at the castle; we have to hurry because if Lady Damelia gets the thrown then she will kill any Kamya and force every Takaishi to be her personal slaves for life." Josh said

"Do you have any plan on how to free Tk from the dungeon?" Mimi asked

"Yes I do but it is going to require every one of us for this to work." Joey said

"Right now Josh is going to sneak me onto the castle grounds in order to talk to the weird creature who hangs around his cell." Julie said

"What does this creature look like?" Tony asked

"Well it looks like a pig with giant bat wings." Joey said

"That is his guardian angel Patamon, can I come with you?" Kari asked

"Well we have to hurry because it won't be easy during the day; we are going to have to wait out side while it is dark." Josh said

Kari, Julie, and Josh headed to the castle where they waited outside until it got really dark. Tk was now aware what had happened woke up with a headache.

"Patamon what is going on?" Tk asked quietly

"I am working on a plan in order to free you from this mess and we will be able to find your cousins." Patamon said

"I wish they would unchain me and allow me to move around this cell at least." Tk said

"Don't worry Tk we will free you soon, I am waiting for the right time to free you from this situation. People are coming, it is dark out and normally they don't come over this way." Patamon said

Josh, Julie and Kari made their way over to Tk's cell to talk to Patamon.

"Patamon how is he doing?" Kari asked

"Kari is that you?" Tk asked

"Tk it is me are you ok? Kari asked

"I have a splitting headache and I am chained by my wrists and ankles suspended in the air with my eyes bound shut. Other than that I am fine." Tk said

"Well we are planning on getting you out of there; in 2 days we are going to put the plan to action. The plan is to create a distraction causing everyone to run around not knowing what is going on. We are going to need Angemon to go after the guards blocking Tk's cell in order to free him. What ever you do don't harm them ok Patamon." Kari said

"Ok." Patamon said

Kari finished explaining the plan in which both Tk and Patamon agreed to the plan and Kari left with Julie and Josh. Tk was let down from the wall in which he was able to eat, drink, and go to the bathroom. They had chained one of his ankles in which allowed him to move freely but not be able to go near the door which was where his weapons were. Julie and Kari told the others what is going to happen and they all agreed.

"Once we free Keru we are going to need either you or your brother claim the thrown to Errol." Joey said

"Why does it have to be either one of us, why can't you do it?" Kari asked

"We would but we are a Takaishi, and Takaishi's can't claim the thrown because we are only here to serve the royal family. Only a Kamya could claim the thrown and if there is no Kamya to stand up then the thrown goes to Lady Damelia. If she claims the thrown every Takaishi will be forced to serve her every wish and this kingdom will die. Only way a Takaishi could claim the thrown is if he or she marries into the family. If a male marries into the family then the Takaishi's and the Kamya's will rule as one but if a female marries in then they are no longer a Takaishi they become a Kamya." Joey said

"Tai are you going to step up and claim the thrown?" Kari asked

"No you are the only one who could spread the light through the kingdom." Tai said

"I agree with your brother you will be the only one who has the power to stand up to Damelia, Tk and you will lead this country into eternal peace. You won't be able to do it without the knight of Hope and innocence." Josh said

"I am not ready to claim the thrown." Kari said

"I believe in you." Mimi said

"Kari we will be behind you 100 and we will fight along side you." Sora said

"In the story 4 Takaishi's fought as one under the queen of light and they succeeded in defeating Daemond. Once again the 4 Takaishi's will fight again to protect everything good. We need you to lead us into this fight and restore the light to this country." Hannah said

"I will rise as the knight of life if you rise as the queen of light." Tony said

"I will also rise as the knight of spirit if you will rise as the queen." Anthony said

"Tk has already risen as the knight of hope and innocence and I will rise as the knight of dreams but we need you to claim the thrown." Hannah said

"Every one of us Takaishi's will fight along side you for we are bound to serve you and it will be an honor." Joey, Jack and Julie said

"Even Eric and I will fight along with you." Zach said

"I appreciate everything but I don't know if I could run this country." Kari said

"Kari, think of what Tk went through before coming here. He ended up reliving his greatest grandfather's life. He is willing to save this country and I know he would want you to step up and help save this country." Gatomon said

"We will all be here to help you with this because this is not only our country it is your country as well." Izzy said

"Come on Kari do you want all this to be destroyed or are you willing to save it." Mimi said

"Follow your heart." Sora said

"Ok I will step up to help save this land and I will become the queen." Kari said

**Chapter 7: The Day of Hope, Innocence, & Life**

2 days have passed since Tk has returned from the past and Kari and the others stepped foot on Errol. They were getting ready for the plan to free Tk to take place while Damelia waited to be crowned queen. She still had to wait until September 5th in order to be crowned queen though.

"Guards I want this place heavily guarded tonight. No one is allowed to enter the premises under no circumstances. I know they are going to try to free the Knight of Hope tonight and if they succeed then we are going to be very busy ensuring my place as queen." Damelia said

"My lady how do you know there is going to be an attack tonight?' Soldier 1 said

"It is the eve of the day of Hope, Innocence, and Life. It will be the day in which he is the most powerful." Damelia said

"Then if he is able to free himself from the prison cell and he is the most powerful then we won't stand a chance fighting him. We will need to set a trap around that cell and allow them to try to free him. Whoever is planning the attack will expect the castle to be heavily guarded along with that cell. We want the element of surprise so we will make it look easy and that way we could capture whoever is trying to free him." Soldier 2 said

"Good plan we will only have 2 guards at the gate and 2 guards at the dungeon. I know they will easily be defeated and when they try to leave the castle we will surprise them. They will not make it out in one piece." Damelia said

"Only one Takaishi is born on this holiday and he is locked up in the dungeon.' Soldier 1 said

"Well we have to be careful because if the prophesy is true then he will hold so much power that on this day he will be invincible and angels will emerge to fight along side him." Damelia said

Meanwhile in the dungeon Tk is talking to Patamon and they are talking about what will happen tonight.

"Tk on this day you will ascend to become something powerful and it is a day in which any holy creature will be able to tap into their powers. Now Gatomon and Wolfmon will have to rely on Tony and Kari to digivolve but I will be able to digivolve on my own. You will hold true powers in which are almost as equal as the father above. Only 3 angels hold immaculate powers beyond any other holy creature except for the father himself." Patamon said

"How do you know I am one of these 3 angels?" Tk asked

"You have the purest heart in which makes you who you are. You hold the essence of hope, innocence and life and you are modest and humble. You are willing to give your life in order to save people you love and complete strangers. You rarely get angry and you are one of the few who are affected by the darkness but your will to fight it is stronger than any other creature. You have seen true horrors in your life but you don't let it control you." Patamon said

"Who are the other 2 angels?" Tk asked

"They are Kari and Tony but they won't ascend until later on. The angel of Hope, Innocence, and Life will rise to free the world from the evils for one day then the Angel of Light who feeds off the Hope shall face her darkest moment in which darkness will corrupt her but the angel of Hope will fight and give her his power in order for her to survive in which she shall rise and fend off the darkness but she can't accomplish this without the angel of hope. The angel of life shall rise in order to join in during the battle in which will decide the fate of the worlds." Patamon said

"Patamon I am glad you are here with me to keep me company." Tk said

"I am to I wouldn't leave you here while she destroys this kingdom. Now get some rest you are going to need it." Patamon said

"I will buddy." Tk said falling asleep.

Meanwhile at the Takaishi place Joey is going over the plan with the others while Kari is thinking about something.

"Hey Gatomon why is it important to attack on this day than any other day?" Kari asked

"This day is a very powerful day and it will be an amazing experience." Gatomon said

"How do you know?" Kari asked

"I know because this is the eve of the Day of Hope, Innocence, and Life, a miracle will be brought forth on this day." Gatomon said

"I believe you, but I hope Tk will be alright." Kari said

"He will be fine I can guarantee it because he will have Patamon there and it is the day in which his powers will peek." Gatomon said

"I know you are right." Kari said

"Ok Damelia will not have the castle heavily guarded for she is going to plan a surprise attack. She will allow us to reach Tk but on the way out she will not make it easy for us to escape." Joey said

"We are going to have to be on high alert while we are at the castle because it will not be an easy task." Julie said

"I think a small group is going to have to go on and if you get in trouble send a smoke arrow and the rest will surprise them from behind." Hannah said

"Good idea. They don't know that Kari or her friends are here yet but she will be expecting some resilience tonight. I think Kari, Tony, Julie and I will go into the castle while the rest of you wait for the signal. I don't know what will happen tonight but it is most important we free Tk tonight." Joey said

"We know something amazing will happen and hope will fill the night." Gatomon said

"Don't be shocked when you see our true forms." Wolfmon said

Everyone knows the plan in which is going to take place and they are getting ready to free Tk from the castle. Joey is preparing the weapons while Hannah is preparing the horses. Julie and Josh are planning the route they are going to take in which will provide the most cover. Kari and Tony are discussing what they think the miracle that will take place tonight.

"What do you think will happen tonight?" Tony asked

"I don't know but I know what ever it is it will involve Tk." Kari said

"Why do you say that?" Tony asked

"I have a feeling this miracle is involving Tk and his powers. Gatomon said something about Tk and his powers peeking tonight. I think he is going to receive his true powers." Kari said

"I know tomorrow is very special for it was the day hope was born. I know this from my mother. She said 17 years ago a bright blue light emerged from the local hospital and it filled everyone with hope. She said that I came from that hospital and was traced to be born in the same room as the child who filled everyone with hope." Tony said

"It is amazing that Tk turned out with such a pure heart and full of hope, innocence, and life. It is also amazing in which he is shy, humble, and modest and he is able to use his high optimism to spread his hope to others. He has such a good sense of what is right and what is wrong and he is willing to put his life on the line in order to save anyone who needs help." Kari said

"I know he does because his optimism is the key in which he is able to spread hope to others." Tony said

Later that night around 11:30pm they all head out to the castle in which they fight to free Tk from his cell but little does anyone know what will truly take place that night except Gatomon, Patamon, Wolfmon and Tk. Now even Damelia knows what will happen tonight. They make their way to the castle in which Joey was right; the castle is not heavily guarded so they would have to keep their guards up in order to free Tk. They made it to the castle around midnight and Kari, and Tony had their Digimon digivolve in order to send the signal to Patamon. Patamon seen the signal and when the clock struck midnight he tapped into the powers of hope in order to digivolve to Aero Angemon.

Tk also tapped into the powers of hope and he freed himself from the chain in which bound his leg. He got his weapons in which he started to glow brightly and Aero Angemon sent his powers to Tk. Angewomon and Halo Angemon also sent their powers to Tk. Kari and the others seen the castle glowing brightly and knew Tk was the source of this immaculate power. The digidestined sends their powers to the sky and it is joined by several lights through out the sky. Each digidestined from all over were giving Tk their powers while everyone else gave their hopes to Tk and he started to glow even brighter. Tk started to change in which several golden and blue angelic wings shot out of his back. he now wore a white and blue casual dress shirt and dark blue jeans and white and blue Nike Shox R4 with metallic blue shox. With Aero Angemon coming from the other side and Tk coming from the cell they were able to break out of the dungeon and escape the castle.

Everyone was shocked in what just took place for 4 angels now fly through the night and the warm bright blue light not only spread through Errol but through the entire world, the digital world, and every other world as well. Parallel worlds were combining into one world and it was the same with the digital worlds. Damelia knew that she would have to kill Tk in order for her plans to become queen to take place.

"We now have a problem, we will not be able to have Tk as our slave but we are now going to have to kill him. It is a shame though because he would have been used for my own personal game." Damelia said

"How do you purpose we kill the boy before the ceremony to announce you queen?" Soldier 1 said

"I don't know right now, I am going to have to tap into the dark magic in order to kill the boy. I need to do things differently than my greatest grandfather but I am going to have to call upon all the dark magic though." Damelia said

"What do you want my men to do?" Soldier 1 said

"Attack them all, threaten them, torture them and make them suffer. You won't be able to attack them tonight but you will be able to attack them tomorrow." Damelia said

Meanwhile back at the Takaishi house the others await the 4 miraculous angels to return to discuss the next part of the plan. They didn't expect to free Tk like that but they now know why the day of hope, innocence and life is important. It allows the one who represents those 3 abilities to be amazing. Tk finally returned back to the house and they all gathered around Tk in amazement.

"I never expected to life during the second part of the prophesy containing the Knight of Hope." Joey said

"What prophesy is that one?" Kari asked

"The whole prophesy goes like this

In one family 3 generations shall be born on the same day and shall rise to defend the country. The 1st generation shall resemble Innocence, the 2nd generation shall resemble Life and the 3rd generation shall resemble hope. The 1st and 2nd generation shall die peacefully on the day of their birth while the 3rd generation will face a dark lord who is bent on destroying the kingdom. It is the knight of hope along with his 3 cousins shall rise up and face this evil. On the eve of their birthday he shall be mortally wounded but makes it to the castle to deliver a message before dieing on his 17th birthday. He shall be reborn on the day of Hope, Innocence, and Life.

The second part of the prophesy states the knight of hope shall once again to be called upon in order to stop the kin to the dark lord when the royal family ceases to exist. He shall return the power back to the true heir to the royal family and with the power of 3 heavenly angels and the power and hope from everyone else the knight of hope shall transform into the most majestic angel in which shall lead to the eternal peace to the kingdom. After peace sets in the queen of light and the knight of hope shall finally join into one." Joey said

Later that day Tk gets the country together to make an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I gathered you all here today to announce a few things. Earlier this morning you may have seen my true form and seen 3 angels flying along with me, you may have seen and felt the warmth of the bright blue light that spread through the entire world. That was me receiving the true powers of Hope, innocence and life. today the world will receive no evil for that bright blue light that shot through the entire world created a barrier of pure good and spread hope through the world. My second announcement is the true heir to this kingdom has returned and she is willing to take the thrown if you want her to. Please give a warm welcome to Kari Kamya." Tk said

Everyone cheered when Kari took the stage and they were amazed at how much she resembled her greatest grandmother.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I welcome you to this day in honor of the day of hope innocence and life, today we will be holding a parade and a ball in celebration to the knight of hope, the knight of spirit, the knight of dreams, and the knight of life's birthday. We are also celebrating a new era to the kingdom of Errol. I will be honored to serve this beautiful country as the queen of light if you are willing to accept me as the queen." Kari said

Everyone cheered for they wanted the thrown to remain to Kamya's now and forever. Lady Damelia seen this rally and was furious because she was no longer up for queen.

"If I can't have the thrown then I will not go down fighting. I call upon the dark magic to come and fill me with true evil on the stroke of midnight. Grandfather guide me into success for this kingdom shall be ours for the taking." Damelia said

"My dear the only way to gain control of the country is to destroy it completely, once that happens we will be able to rebuild it into a powerful empire. The only way to do so is to go after the knight of Hope and corrupt him. There is only one way to corrupt someone so pure and that is poison his heart through dark magic and you will only get one shot at this for once you say the spell your magic will no longer work for he will hold it. We also must make sure the soon to be queen doesn't ascend nor the knight of life. If they ascend then they will be able to free him from the curse. The only thing is I don't think there is enough dark magic to corrupt the knight of hope." Daemond said

"I understand grandfather." Damelia said

Everything went on according to plan and everyone accepted the new queen to be for they were blessed by the events that went on today.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am Kari's older brother and until Kari finishes school I will run the country, I am only doing this until she is done with school." Tai said

Kari, Tk, and the others enjoyed the rest of the day in peace while Damelia was planning an attack in which would destroy everything in sight. She knows that it would not hold against the powers of hope.

"I am going to need 3 volunteers in order to set my plan to attack this country." Damelia said

"My lady I volunteer any of my men in order to commence this plan." Soldier 1 said

"Very well I will take these 3 men. Are you 3 ready to sacrifice your selves and never return?" Damelia asked

"Yes my lady, I am willing to sacrifice my self for you." The young soldier said

"Good, how about you 2?" Damelia asked

"My lady take me instead of the boy, he still has a full life ahead of him. Take me for I have lived my life; give the boy a chance to live." Soldier 2 said

"I am sorry for his life is now bound by the dark magic in order to make my plan to work. He shall live a short life and when I call upon him he shall die." Damelia said

"I give my life for the cause." Soldier 3 said

"I also give my life to the cause." Soldier 4 said

"Then it is set, go now all of you except the young soldier, I need to talk to him." Damelia said

"Yes my lady how can I help you today?" The young soldier asked

"You shall carry on your family line but you will not live long enough to see your child to be born. When your girlfriend gives birth your life shall end for you are aloud to carry on your name. Now go for you are free until I call your life. You will feel your life slipping each day until you breathe your last breath. With this your life is now cursed and you should go spend your last time on this planet with your loved ones." Damelia said placing the curse on the boy which now has a black serpent placed over his heart.

**Chapter 8: Damelia's Evil Plan **

Damelia left the castle to allow the Kamya's to move in and she now had enough power to corrupt the knight of hope. She sent soldier 1 to deliver the cursed fruit to the knight of hope.

"School is going to be starting soon and after we defeat Damelia we will be sending you back to school before mom finds out and kills me." Tai said

"I know Tai. Tk, Anthony, Ashley, Tony, Amanda, Kyle, Hannah, and I will be heading back to America to finish school." Kari said

Where ever Tk went he was attacked by Damelia's dark soldiers who also held the dark magic as well. Things were not looking up for Tk but Tk managed to escape using his powers to free them from the dark magic. Tk managed to use more magic each time. Damelia was waiting for Tk to take the fruit and start to eat them but little did she know that Kari ended up eating the fruit sending her more and more into the darkness. She started to loose the natural glow that she possessed and she began pulling the dark ocean to the kingdom of Errol.

"Kari what is wrong with you? Everything is no longer glowing brightly, it is almost like the light is dieing." Tai said

"I am no longer Kari for she is now sealed in the darkness. Soon the light of the world shall perish. You may call me Kara the princess of darkness." Kara said

"Sora; go see if you could find Tk for he is the only one who could return the light." Tai said

"Ok I will be back." Sora said

Meanwhile in the dark forest Damelia senses that the world is now changing from the world of light to the world of darkness.

"Grandfather something went wrong for the light of the world is almost gone." Damelia said

"Things are better now, someone else ate the fruit in which affected not only the kingdom but the world as well. I may not be able to be here physically but as long as this mirror doesn't shatter I will be able to help you change history. I bet you that the new queen ate the fruit in which unleashed the dark energy we needed to rule the world. I sent you after the wrong person I didn't know the queen had the power of light. All the dark magic is now amplified thanks to the queen. It is a good thing she came to this kingdom for now we could use her to do our bidding and she will be the one who will be able to free me forever. I will finally have my revenge against the knight of hope because with her power and our power we will be able to use it all to defeat him." Daemond said

"How do we get her here before the knight of hope comes and restores her back to normal?" Damelia asked

"With the light fading, peoples hope will also fade which will weaken the knight of hope. The only way the knight of hope will successfully restore the light to the world is if he gives her his powers." Daemond said

"Well I will use my powers to call her here. I call the queen of darkness to come and rule with more powers." Damelia chanted

Kara came to where she was called to and found Damelia in a dark castle in the woods.

"My queen it is an honor to finally meet you. I am here to serve you for as long as you live." Damelia said

"You called me here to be on your side and destroy this country and rebuild it and to free your greatest grandfather right?" Kara said

"Yes my queen, with your power along with our powers you will be invincible." Damelia said

"This country will never be yours as long as the knight of hope is still alive. His powers are weakening more and more but he still will live as long as there is hope in the world. We must drain the remaining hope in the world and then I shall kill him. Once that happens the queen of light will also die for she will never be able to come back once I commit the death of her lover. It is a shame I must kill him though because if I have his powers as well the world will be mine." Kara said

"My lady do you want me to bring him to us?" Damelia said

"No the 2 of us will not be able to compete with his powers alone I shall return your greatest grandfather from the prison he is trapped in." Kara said

Kara used some of her powers and shattered the mirror which freed Daemond from his prison. Daemond was glad that he was finally free that he added his powers to the queen of darkness and so did Damelia. The queen of darkness grew even more powerful and had enough power to take on the knight of hope. Meanwhile at the lake of hope Tk was looking into the mirror of hope and talking to Keru.

"Grandfather what am I going to do? The one I love is causing all of this darkness and my powers are weakening more and more. I feel it when the people loose their hope and it is almost to the point where it is almost gone." Tk said

"Young Keru you are destined to free the worlds from the darkness and you know how to do so. You are going to have to hold on for you are going to have to fight the source of the darkness. It will not be an easy task for she also controls the powers from Damelia and now Daemond. She has freed Daemond from the imprisonment that he placed himself in to keep his soul alive. You now have to face the 3 most powerful dark gods/goddesses. If you say this chant you will be able you free my powers, my father's powers, and my grandfather's powers to assist you in this most difficult challenge you will have to face. You will not be able to kill Kara but only imprison her again; if she succeeds she will try to free Kero the knight of fear. There is only one way to free him but she would have to give all her powers into you. She would rather kill the knight of hope rather than give up all her powers." Keru said

"She has already corrupted the knight of life, spirit, and freed the prince of darkness. I feel their powers growing more and more. Tony is now the knight of death and more people are either dieing or changing into a dark soldier." Tk said

"Tk help me!" Sora shouted as she collapsed in the cave of hope.

"Sora, are you alright?" Tk asked

"You have to hurry as the darkness spreads more and more people either die or change. I was able to fight the darkness to find you but I am badly injured and I will not be able to survive in the darkness." Sora said

"Come with me Sora, I am going to bring you to the lake of hope. This is the one place that hope shall never die." Tk said

"It is beautiful here. How come this place is not affected by the darkness?" Sora asked

"This place is part of the heavens and you will be able to heal here while I restore the light. I am going to need you to keep your hope for I am going to need it to restore everything." Tk said

"I will Tk, don't worry I believe in you." Sora said

"Young Keru it is time to call upon our powers." Keru said

"I call upon the ancient powers of hope innocence and life to come and guide me through this darkest hour to face not only the dark soldiers, the knight of death, but the gods of darkness." Tk said

The entire lake started to glow a bright blue in which engulfed everything to the cave of hope and Tk received his 3 greatest grandfather's powers. Tk left the cave in order to face his new foes but the air was so thin and it was constantly dark and very cold. Tk could feel the darkness and evil growing and knew he couldn't stay long in this dimension.

"Patamon, Gatomon, and Wolfmon are you alright?" Tk asked

"We are fine but as the darkness grows we become weaker." Patamon said

"We have to get Gatomon to the lake of hope fast because she is now filling with darkness." Wolfmon said

"Well let's get her there now." Tk said

Tk brought Gatomon to Sora and Biyomon to watch over her while she heals. Tk, Patamon, and Wolfmon stayed there to allow the Digimon to regain their strength and heal from the darkness. The next morning Gatomon, Patamon, and Wolfmon digivolved to the highest forms in order to fight the darkness a little at a time because they know they will not be able to survive in the darkness for long.

"Tk, do you have a plan on what we are going to do as far as freeing our friends?" Aero Angemon asked

"We are going to have to use our powers to free them; we won't be able to free everyone until we free Kari. I know it won't be easy but we can't stay here for more than a half a day." Tk said

"When ever we free one of our friends we are going to bring them to the cave of hope." Wolfmon said

"Lightning Destruction!" Stormmon fired

"Tornado Wind!" Windmon fired and both attacked hit Tk and the angels.

"Nightmare rage!" Hannah fired and hit Tk.

"Hannah it is me Tk, don't you remember?" Tk tried

"I am Nightmare. Hannah is trapped in a nightmare in which you can't free her from." Nightmare said

"I will free her and I will stop the darkness." Tk said

"Oh Keru are you so sure, with your powers fading you are weak in this realm. Nightmare Rage!" Nightmare fired at Tk again causing him so much pain.

Tk battled Nightmare for several hours trying to restore her back to the way she was before the darkness took her over. He knew he would have to hurry for the darkness was destroying him more and more. He finally ascended to his angelic form and then touched her with hope in which locked Nightmare in the dimension in which trapped Hannah. Hannah woke from the nightmare and Tk quickly brought Hannah to the lake of hope in which restored them completely.

"Tk I am sorry for attacking you, I had no control over Nightmare." Hannah said

"I know it is not your fault, I know it was the work of the darkness. When we battled why did you call me Keru?" Tk asked

"I don't know I was trapped in a nightmare and she only knows of the original knight of hope. Why you don't want to be called that?" Hannah asked

"No I like it and I don't mind being called Keru I was just shocked that she called me Keru." Tk said

"The more of your friends you rescue the better the chance you could win." Keru said

"I feel the hope start to grow again. I think the next battle is going to be just as difficult as this battle." Tk said

**Chapter 9: The Restoration of Courage, Knowledge, & Sincerity**

With everything going on in Errol Tk has been trying to figure out how he was going to keep his energy in order to free the others from the darkness, plus defeat Daemond, and Damelia, plus defeat Kara without killing her. Tk already has Sora and Hannah plus their Digimon safe and Patamon, Gatomon, and Wolfmon but that is not enough to help him free the others.

"I don't know how I am going to be able to survive in the darkness for very long. My powers are not strong in the darkness and it is slowly killing me. I know by freeing the others that I am weakening the power of the darkness and I know it will help me regain my strength. It is hard because I feel I am going to have to sacrifice someone." Tk said

"I know it is hard but I think with the others free from the darkness that it will help you free the rest of the world and return the darkness. We will give you our powers and hope to help you face the darkness." Sora said

"Don't worry Keru we will free the others from this hell and with our powers then you will be able to last longer in the darkness than before." Hannah said

"I think we 3 angels should be out there as well helping you free the world." Aero Angemon said

"I agree if we work as a team then we will be able to lend you our powers when needed." Arch Angewomon said

"I am with you 100 and I will help out and free the others." Holy Goddmon said

"You know we will be using more energy than the others. They will be more powerful than we will be because they are infected by the darkness and with Kara amplifying their powers it is not going to be a walk in the park." Tk said

"We know the risks and we are here to back you up 100." The angels said

"Ok then we will be leaving soon in order to see if we could free any other of our friends." Keru said

With that Sora and Hannah along with their Digimon gave Tk their hope and powers. Tk and the 3 angels left the cave of hope in order to find their friends. Tk and the angels were attacked by 3 Digimon and their friends.

"Terra Force!" War Greymon fired

"Thorn Whip!" Rosemon fired

"Giga Scissors!" Hercules Kabuterimon fired

"Coward Poison!" Tai fired

"Spoiled Bomb!" Mimi fired

"Knowledge Buster!" Izzy fired

All the attacks hit Tk and the angels sending them into a pit of darkness. They were able to escape the pit of darkness but was attacked again.

"Holy Arrows of Light!" Holy Angewomon fired which exploded causing a bright light to emerge from the arrows and the 3 Digimon and their partners ran off because they now became afraid of the light.

"What are we going to do? We can't use the arrows of light when we face them because they will run and hide." Tk said

"Let's go back to the lake of hope for now because my energy is really low." Gatomon said

They all returned back to the lake of hope to restore their energy but they could not find the way to the lake of hope for when they fell into the pit of darkness they found them selves in another part of the country. They flew on through the country only to be attacked by Anthony, Ashley, and their Digimon.

"Mustang Stampede!" Mustangmon fired

"Tiger's Rage" Tigerramon fired

"Skeptical Rage!" Ashley fired

"Spirit Destruction" Anthony fired

The attacks hit their target sending Tk and the angels into another pit of darkness and they left leaving Tk and the angels in the pit. Tk and the angels made it out of the pit only to find they are further from the cave of hope. They continued on trying to find their way to the cave of hope but they had no luck. They did luck out by not being attacked again for their strength was running low.

"What are we going to do? We won't be able to last much longer in this world for our powers are draining and darkness is destroying us." Holy Goddmon said

"I know but we have to have hope for it is our only protection right now." Tk said

"Is there a way we could tap into our powers and use it to guide us back to the cave of hope?" Gatomon asked

Yes we could tap into our powers in order to guide us back to the cave. Aero Angemon said

"Right now with our energy very low I don't think it is wise to use our powers unless we absolutely need to. The thing is we might be attacked and we are going to need our strength in order to defend ourselves." Tk said

"Tk if we don't do this we may not be able to make it back to the cave of hope." Holy Goddmon said

"I think we are going to have to hope that things work out for the best. We don't have any other option right now Tk. We must return back to the cave soon and if our powers are able to do so then I think we must have to take that chance." Gatomon said

"There will be no need I feel the hope growing in this direction. We are heading in the right direction." Tk said

"How do you know we are heading in the right direction?" Holy Goddmon asked

"I am able to feel others hope because I am the living embodiment of hope. Aero Angemon should also be able to feel it as well." Tk said

"I am able to feel it but Tk we are also able to feel everybody's fear and despair as well. So if you say there is a great amount of hope coming from this direction then I trust you." Aero Angemon said

Tk and the angels walked on following where they could feel the hope growing and they were close to the cave of hope when they were struck with an attack from behind. Tk was able to use his power in order to protect them from falling into the pit of darkness again. They just barely made it into the cave before they collapsed from the lack of energy. Tk suffered the most because his powers drained faster than the Digimon and it takes longer for him to recover than the Digimon. Tk was out for 3 days before he woke up. They knew they would have to go back out to the darkness and they would have to work fast in order to free his friends.

"Gatomon you are going to have to fire several of light arrows at our friends in order to distract them long enough to allow me to ascend into my holy form and free them from the darkness. You can't let them escape so when they run in another direction you are going to have to fire an arrow in the direction they are going in." Tk said

"What about us, what are we going to do while this goes on?" Holy Goddmon asked

"I am going to need your powers in order to allow me to be able to pull this off, I am also going to need your hope as well for both Arch Angewomon and I are going to need it in order to survive." Tk said

"Very well our hope and our powers are added to your powers." Aero Angemon said

"Are you ready to do this Arch Angewomon?" Tk asked

"Yes let's go and free our friends." Arch Angewomon said

Tk and Arch Angewomon left the cave of hope in order to face their friends and they were attacked by Tai, Mimi, Izzy and their Digimon. They were able to avoid the attacks.

"I hate to do this but I have to. Holy Arrow of Light!" Arch Angewomon fired

They tried to run in another direction but another light arrow exploded causing them to run in another direction. This went on for about 10 minutes when Tk was able to ascend into his holy form. They attacked again and hit Tk but it had no effect against him.

"Terra Force" War Greymon fired

"Thorn Whip" Rosemon fired

"Giga Scissors" Hercules Kabuterimon fired

"Coward Poison" Tai fired

"Spoiled Bomb" Mimi fired

"Knowledge Buster" Izzy fired and all the attacks once again had no effect on the holy angel.

They kept firing their attacks and nothing happened for they knew that he was now much powerful than they were.

"You will not win for the darkness is stronger than the powers you possess." Tai spat at him.

"I may not have the powers to face the darkness all at once but I do plan of weakening it before I plan on attacking the source of the darkness. I know I will have many more obstacles before I am able to face the darkness but as long as hope is here I will not die." Tk said

"Why fight for others when you could be selfish and let this world remain the way it is?" Mimi asked

"Being selfish is not something that I know how to do. You use to know that Mimi for you held a very sincere heart. You would hate it when good Digimon suffered and you had to either witness it or when you would see the outcome of the darkness." Tk said

"Curiosity Crusher" Izzy fired

"Izzy don't you remember when you gave up your curiosity and knowledge because you thought it was the only way. Tentomon dedigivolved back to Poyomon and that is when you remembered who he is. Without your knowledge you are nothing and this is the outcome of it." Tk said

"This is none of your concern of what I become and it is none of your concern of what any of us becomes." Izzy spat at Tk.

"It is my concern because you are not like this. I hate to do this but it is for your own good. Holy Arrows of Hope!" Tk fired at his friends

Izzy and Hercules Kabuterimon got hit while the other arrows missed their targets. Tk then used his dagger to cut Mimi and Rosemon freeing them from the darkness and then he used his sword to stab Tai in the ribs to free him from the darkness. He then returned the 3 along with their Digimon to the cave of hope where they were able to restore their energy. It took 3 days for the 3 to fully recover and Tk seen the darkness lifts from their hearts and disappeared completely.

"We are sorry for all the trouble we caused and we thank you for freeing us from the darkness." Tai said

"Don't worry about it, I know you couldn't control it and I know that the darkness is weakening some more. I just had seen it lift from your hearts." Tk said

"Why is this happening?" Mimi asked

"I have a feeling it has to do with Damelia and Daemond." Tk said

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked

"They poisoned Kari with the darkness and that is why she is filled with the darkness and that is why this world is the way it is." Tk said

"I don't understand, how did they poison her with darkness when she never ran into them." Tai said

"It must have been something she ate and it caused her to fill with darkness. I bet that what ever she ate it was meant for me but they are now satisfied with the outcome of the situation. Their powers are not amplified and they are able to have the kingdom the way they wanted it to be, full of darkness, fear, hatred, and despair." Tk said

"Tai what was the last thing she ate before the darkness filled her body?" Izzy asked

"She ate some fruit and that is when she filled with darkness." Tai said

"They were the fruit of darkness and they infected her the most because she is the true opposite of the darkness." Tk said

**Chapter 10: The Battle of Spirit and Faith**

The more Tk used his energy the faster his powers drained.

"I am sorry but unless I ascend every time I go into the darkness I won't be able to survive for very long anymore." Tk said

"How are we going to make it so you could last out in the darkness without draining your energy?" Tai asked

"I don't know, it seems the more we try to weaken the darkness the thicker it gets and it is starting to suffocate me." Tk said

"We will find a way for we won't give up on freeing the earth from this darkness." Tai said

"I know but it is hard for me to survive and I can't ascend all the time either." Tk said

"I have an idea, the angels who represent hope, innocence, life, and light shall give you our holy powers in order to protect you from suffocating. I know that Gatomon in her highest form is actually the most useful out of the 3 angels so we are protecting her as well. As far as Patamon and Wolfmon you are better off staying here and protect the cave from being attacked. Now I will give Tk the star of hope, innocence and life while Gatomon will hold the star of light. These stars are designed to fend off the darkness without you loosing your strength and the darkness won't suffocate you as long as these stars are with you." The angel of light said

"Use these stars wisely and they will guide you back to the cave of hope. With these stars you could freeze your enemies when you are ready to bring them back to the light. These stars could not be affected by the darkness as long as the bearers of the stars are not corrupted." The angel of hope said

"With these stars you will be able to tap into our powers at will and it will help you ascend to your holy form." The angel of innocence said

"We will be with you on this journey but we can't interfere with this quest except give you these stars. You must hurry and free the world for we have used our powers to slow the flow of time on all worlds except the heavens. If you fail at this task then the flow of time will be restored and it goes to if you succeed in freeing the worlds from the darkness.: The angel of life said

The 3 angels left the lake leaving the stars of light and hope, innocence, and life with Tk and Gatomon. Gatomon then fills with enormous energy and then digivolves to her highest level and then placed the star of light around her neck. Tk also fills with enormous energy as he places the star of hope, innocence and life around his neck. Tk, Aero Angemon, and Arch Angewomon left the cave of hope and they were instantly attacked by Anthony and Ashley.

"Do you honestly think you will be able to fight the darkness alone? Skeptical Rage!" Ashley fired

"Little do you know that we are not here to fight you just yet for we wish to speak to your queen?" Tk said

"Holy Arrow of Light" Arch Angewomon fired causing Anthony, Ashley, and their Digimon to run off from the explosion of light.

"Do you know the way from here?" Tk asked

"She is close." Arch Angewomon said leading the way.

"You must be brave coming here when you are clearly not ready to face me." Kara said

"Holy Arrow of Hope" Aero Angemon fired causing Kari to take over for a few minutes.

"You must hurry I have already freed Matt, Joe, Davis, Cody, Ken, Yolie, Jessica, Jun, and Sarah. I have placed them in the digital world's cave of hope in which they are currently sleeping. They will awake once the darkness is gone. I love you and now go back to the cave and you will be able to enter the digital world's cave of hope. I love you and be safe." Kari said before Kara took over again.

"I will find a way into the cave of hope and take over that as well." Kara said

"If you try you will die for it doesn't let an evil soul in the cave." Tk said

"I will rule every world for my darkness will spread and I will win." Kara said

"There is one place that you can't touch for you will never be able to cross into that place. That is the heavens in which all the cave of hopes are directly connected to. These caves are protected by the light and hope for they could never be corrupted. Try and corrupt the cave and see what happens." Tk said

"You arrogant little brat how dare you talk to me like that? Darkness Destruction!" Kara fired hitting Tk sending him into the pit of darkness in which she sealed before he could escape from it.

"Holy Arrow of Light" Arch Angewomon fired

"Holy Arrow of Hope" Aero Angemon fired and they both exploded causing Kara a lot of pain and she fled for fearing the light and hope.

Aero Angemon and Arch Angewomon both tried desperately to free Tk from the pit of darkness but they had no luck. They both returned to the cave of hope in which they were very gloomy.

"What happened? Where's Tk?" Everyone asked

"He is sealed in the pit of darkness in which we can't rescue him from. Only Kara could open the pit and she won't." Arch Angewomon said

"Then we have to maintain hope because that could help him escape the pit uncorrupted." Hannah said

"She is right; we can't give up hope because if we do then that could kill him." Tai said

Meanwhile in the pit of darkness Tk is just sitting there but the darkness is not affecting him for he still holds the star of hope, innocence and life around his neck.

"How am I going to get out of here?" Tk asked himself

"My son, try ascending to your holy form. The power your holy form possesses is more powerful than this pit of darkness." Keru said

"I am glad you are looking out for me, I couldn't have done this without you and my friends." Tk said

"I will not only assist you but my powers and your powers are the same. I can't let you be corrupted for if your friends lose hope, I will continue providing hope and keep you alive." Keru said

"Thank you for everything." Tk said

Tk then ascends to his holy form in which the power of hope, innocence, and life is too much for the power of darkness and breaks the seal in which allows Tk to leave the pit of darkness. Tk then heads back to the cave of hope shocking everyone in which they were surprised on how he escaped.

"How did you escape?" They asked

"I ascended and I think I know what I must do in order to free this kingdom." Tk said

"What must you do to free this kingdom?" Tai asked

"You will find out when it is time to do it." Tk said

"So what are you going to do now?" Sora asked

"I am going to go back out into the darkness and see if we could free some more of our friends." Tk said

"We are ready Tk." Arch Angewomon said

"Let's go and free our friends." Aero Angemon said

"I am going to stay and protect the cave for I am going to defend it incase the darkness finds a way into the cave. Once you leave the lake it will be sealed off and I will be outside the entrance to the lake protecting it. I am also going to stand guard at the entrance of the cave." Holy Goddmon said

"Be careful and we will be back hopefully soon." Tk said

Tk, Aero Angemon, and Arch Angewomon left the cave of hope and went to the part where Anthony and Ashley were. Anthony and Ashley attacked Tk and their Digimon attacked the holy Digimon.

"Spirit Crusher" Anthony fired

"Skeptical Rage" Ashley fired

"We don't want to harm you, don't you know who I am?" Tk asked

"You represent everything good in the world and you must be destroyed. Spirit Crusher!" Anthony fired

"I am your cousin and we use to have so much fun together growing up. Try to remember who I am." Tk said

"You are a threat to the queen and you must be destroyed. Skeptical Rage!" Ashley fired

"Arch Angewomon! Aero Angemon fire your arrows for they won't listen to me." Tk said

"Holy Arrow of Light" Arch Angewomon fired

"Holy Arrow of Hope" Aero Angemon fired and both arrows shot out bright light.

Anthony and Ashley tried to run and but the holy Digimon fired more arrows while Tk ascended into his holy form. Anthony and Ashley decided to attack the holy angel and they were wasting their energy against him. Tk then fired his arrows of hope, innocence and life into their Digimon in which it cleansed their souls from the darkness and then he slashed Ashley and Anthony with the sword in which cleansed their souls from the darkness. Tk and the others returned back to the cave of hope where they found the dark army attacking the cave of hope. Holy Goddmon tried to hold them off but his powers were weakening fast so he retreated to the cave of hope in which they almost broke the barrier of pure energy when several arrows of hope and light shot into the crowd causing them to scatter.

"Are you alright?" Aero Angemon asked

"They will be back but they will not get to the children if they breach the cave." Holy Goddmon said

"If the cave is breached I want you to go into the lake of hope with out them knowing. We can't afford to lose you in this war." Tk said

"They won't come while you are here for they know of your powers but they will be monitoring the cave to see when you leave." Holy Goddmon said

"I am going to strengthen the barrier in order to prevent them from be able to break through. Please take Anthony, Ashley, and their Digimon into the lake." Tk said

Tk calls upon his powers and the powers of light to strengthen the barrier to the cave. He also set arrows of hope and light around the cave in which would constantly glow to protect the cave. These arrows would continue to glow through the darkness and as long as Tk lives. Tk then returned to the lake of hope and told them what he did.

"Tk we are sorry we attacked you out there." Anthony said

"We were controlled by the darkness and we had no control over our actions." Ashley said

"Don't worry about it I know that you were taken over against your will and it is all because Kari ate some poisoned fruit in which filled her with darkness. Don't worry about it right now for you souls have been cleansed from the darkness. Now I have strengthened the barrier to the cave plus I also set several arrows of hope and light around the cave in which will constantly glow as long as I am alive or as long as the darkness is present." Tk said

"This war is almost over and after we free Amanda and Kyle the hardest part will be next." Aero Angemon said

"I will not be able to free Tony unless I free Kari from the darkness and that is why I am going to need everyone else to maintain their hope." Tk said

"We will maintain our hopes." Sora said

**Chapter 11: The Dream and Freedom of Justice and Harmony**

They were discussing what their next move is while Tk slept. With that Tk dreamed the final battle in which explained what he must do.

"You may have freed several of your little friends but you will not win for our queen is strengthening her darkness." Daemond said

"That is where you are wrong, I have enough power to face all 4 of you and I will not give up my hope, I also know that my friends won't give up their hope as well." Tk said

"Why aren't they here to fight along side you are they afraid to face the darkness? Where are your angel friends, are they afraid of the outcome so they sent you to die alone?" Damelia tormented

"My friends know that this battle is between me and your queen and my angel friends no longer could come out in the darkness for they will die if they do." Tk said

A flash back occurs

"Tk when you go to face Kara and her servants for the final time we can't go with you to fight this battle. The darkness will consume us and destroy us if we enter it again. We wish we could go with you but we are to stay here or we could never come back." Aero Angemon said

"Don't worry buddy I don't want to be responsible if anything happens to you 3 and I know what I must do anyways." Tk said

As Tk heads out of the cave Arch Angewomon calls him to come to her for a minute.

"Tk I think you are going to need me more than I will." Arch Angewomon said giving him the star of light.

"I can't accept this, how will you protect your self?" Tk asked

"I won't need it for I am to stay here." Arch Angewomon said

"Thank you for the star I will take good care of it." Tk said

End of flash back

"Well you will meet your doom finally." Daemond said

"I don't think so I know what I must do in order to finish this. I call upon the ancient crests courage, friendship, knowledge, sincerity, reliability, kindness, caring, wisdom, nature, peace, harmony, magic, destiny, and justice to come and seal the queen of darkness and the angel of death. I call upon the 5 ancient crests of purity love, miracles, spirit, faith, and dreams to strengthen the seal and I call upon the 4 holy crests light, hope, innocence and life to finish the seal." Tk said

Several beams of light create a cage around Kara and Tony to make sure they couldn't interfere during this battle. Daemond and Damelia started to use the dark magic to fight Tk but the powers that surrounded Tk protected him from what ever attack was fired at him. Tk then called upon his powers of hope, innocence, life and light in order to purify Damelia and Daemond from the dark magic, and the darkness.

"What have you done to us?" Damelia demanded

"I am purifying your hearts and freeing you from the darkness and all dark magic that you possess." Tk said

Damelia and Daemond then passed out for they no longer carried the burden of the dark magic and the darkness it's self. Tk then entered the cage in which Kara and Tony could not escape from and the violently shoved Tony through the cage of light and hope causing him to pass out as his heart no longer represented death and the darkness was violently knocked out of him.

"I call upon all of my powers and place them into the star of hope, innocence, life, and light." Tk said as he started to glow a bright blue causing Kara pain as she felt the powers around her.

Tk then placed the star around Kara causing her to glow pink and gold as the darkness left her soul. The cage shattered sending the light to race through the worlds restoring everyone back to the way they were and restoring the balance. Kari now wore a long pink and silver dress and now had pink and blue wings and now has ascended as the Angel of Light. Kari looked around for Tk but Tk was no where to be found for he rested on a pedestal in the lake of hope. Kari then went to the lake of hope and found Tk in Acoma for he now lacked his powers and strength. Tk sacrificed himself to save Kari and every world. Kari took off the star of hope, innocence, life, and light and placed it around Tk restoring his strength and powers. Tk awoke from the dream fully understanding what he must do in order to save the worlds and Kari.

"Tk are you alright?" Hannah asked

"I am fine and I know how to restore the balance to every world. A miracle is coming and this war is almost over." Tk said

"We have a plan on facing the darkness and it is we are all going to fight with you using our powers to protect us and we will be with you the whole time." Tai said

"I appreciate it but it won't work, I know what is going to happen and I am going to have to have you all here and you will be with me in spirit. I need you all to maintain your hope in order for my plan to work." Tk said

"What is your plan?" Anthony asked

"I am going to trap Kara and Tony into a cage of purity, and holiness while I remove the darkness from Damelia and Daemond. I then will shove Tony through the cage causing the darkness leave him and then I will call all of my powers into the star and place it around Kara's neck which will cause her to glow pink and gold freeing her from the darkness and restoring the light to every world and Kari will ascend into her holy form. With my powers in Kari I will be placed in Acoma for I have sacrificed my self to save everything good." Tk said

"You can't do that Tk." Sora said

"We don't want to lose you." Ashley said

"He must do it; I know he will be alright in the end." Hannah said

"This is the only way and I know that he will succeed in doing so." Aero Angemon said

"We must maintain our hope in order for it to work." Arch Angewomon said

After they were done discussing what is going to happen in the future Tk, Arch Angewomon, and Aero Angemon then left the cave of hope to go and face the last of their friends as a group. They walked for hours before they were attacked. They couldn't determine where it came from so they kept walking before another surprise attack struck them. Tony was trying to make it so Tk didn't find Kyle or Amanda and free them from the darkness. he knew if they were free then the last of the stronghold would be on the side of light.

"You will pay with your life brother." Tony said to himself for he also shared the same dream as Tk. Kara/Kari also shared the same dream as Tk and Tony but none of them knew it.

"Death Destruction" Tony fired at Tk and slowed the trio down again some more.

Tk finally determined who was behind the attacks and then shot an arrow of hope at Tony striking him in the chest. The arrow burned him for its purity was too much for him. Tony was able to remove the arrow and then fled from the trio.

"Chaos Tornado" Amanda fired

"Corrupted Justice" Kyle fired and both attacks hit Tk sending him to the ground in pain.

"We have found who we were looking for." Arch Angewomon said

"Give up and your death will be quick and painless." Amanda said

"We are the last of the stronghold and the 2 most powerful." Kyle said

"I will never give up for I know the out come and I know you will fall to the light and be restored." Tk said

"We will not fall to the likes of you. Even if you ascend we will put up a more difficult challenge for we won't fall easily. Chaos Tornado!" Amanda said

"Corrupted Justice" Kyle fired and both attacks hit Tk again.

"Holy Arrow of Hope/Light" Aero Angemon and Arch Angewomon fired and the arrows exploded into brilliant blue and pink light in which caused Amanda and Kyle to run. The duo kept firing the arrows but Tk did not ascend yet and both angels couldn't figure out what Tk was up to.

"Tk what are you waiting for?" Aero Angemon said as he fired another arrow.

"I am not going to ascend yet I want to try something." Tk said

The angels continued to fire their arrows blocking every path in which Amanda and Kyle tried to go.

"Stop firing your arrows I have an idea. I call upon the powers of hope, innocence, life, and light to seal Amanda, Kyle, and I in like a cage." Tk said as a holy cage formed around Tk, Kyle, and Amanda while Aero Angemon and Arch Angewomon wondered what Tk was up to.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked

I am approaching this situation differently. This cage is made up of the most pure and holy powers in which I am stronger. I call upon my holy form. Tk said as he started to glow a bright blue and ascending into his holy form. Amanda and Kyle tried to attack several times but their powers were no match for the holy form and the cage of holiness. Tk then shot 2 rays of hope through Amanda and Kyle restoring their souls to the world of light. Tk then shattered the cage of holiness in which caused the 2 angels to stare in amazement.

"Tk I didn't know that you could create a cage like that." Aero Angemon said

"Now you know why I didn't ascend while you were firing your arrows. I couldn't ascend then for if I did I wouldn't be able to create the holy cage." Tk said

Tk and the others returned to the cave of hope and everyone knew that the final battle is coming soon.

"Tk we are sorry for not being able to fight the darkness and ended up fighting you." Kyle and Amanda said

"I forgive you and I know you didn't mean it. The important thing is that you are back to normal." Tk said

Tk how were you able to trap Amanda and I in that holy cage? Kyle asked

I called upon it from my own powers and I will use the cage again. Tk said

**Chapter 12: Darkness's Last Attempt**

With the stronghold of darkness destroyed Damelia, Daemond, and Tony were call by the queen to assemble the dark army in order to protect the queen. She knew if her 3 generals fell then it was all over.

"I want you to assemble every member of the dark army in Errol to make sure Keru doesn't get near me. We will have only one attempt to kill him and we are going to have to attack him at once with everything we have." Queen Kara said

"The dark army is prepared to fight the boy and make sure he doesn't get anywhere near you." Tony said

"My queen what about his angel friends?" Damelia asked

"Don't worry about them for they won't be able to withstand the darkness anymore for if they go into the darkness they will be consumed and then die instantly. They will not be able to return either for their powers will parish for life. That will ultimately weaken Keru greatly." Kara said

"With the angels gone we will be able to kill him off once and for all." Tony said

"Don't be to sure, even if we weaken the boy it won't ensure his death. He will fight until his very last breath and he might actually win if he does. There is only one way we will win and that is if we destroy all hope. Then he won't be able to remove the darkness." Kara said

"The only way we could do that is if we are able to enter the cave of hope and infect everyone in the cave. That retched boy has made it so we can't go any where near that cave." Daemond said

"We must find a way into that cave in order to corrupt everyone in there as well." Kara said

"Well there is one way to do so and I think we might be able to pull it off, we must find the passage that links the cave of light to the cave of light to the cave of hope. I know for a fact that the cave of light and the cave of hope are connected and you are the only one who is able to enter the cave of light. You must trick the cave by letting it sense the powers of light." Tony said

"It is too dangerous because it could weaken her greatly." Damelia said

"No it is perfect because all I have to do is allow Kari to appear and the cave will let her in." Kara said

Kara and her 3 generals started to look for the cave of light while the dark army would run over Errol attacking anything that has to do with light. Meanwhile at the lake of hope Arch Angewomon senses a disturbance that is near the cave of light.

"Tk do you sense that?" Arch Angewomon said

"Yes I do and it is coming in the direction of the cave of light. We must hurry to the cave and protect it from the darkness. If that cave is breached then it is a direct path to the lake of hope and the heavens. We must protect the other caves as well, because they are all connected to the lake of hope and the heavens." Tk said

"What could we do in order to help out?" Anthony asked

"I think if we split into 3 groups and we each take a cave we will be able to protect it. I want Anthony, Ashley, Hannah, and Holy Goddmon to take the cave of life and bring your Digimon as well. Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy and Aero Angemon take the cave of innocence. While Kyle and Amanda come with Arch Angewomon and I to the cave of light. We are going to seal all the entrances to the lake of hope and the heavens. We can't let these caves be breached." Tk said

Tk and the others split into 3 groups and they all sealed every entrance to the lake of hope and the heavens. Tony went to the cave of life with several of the dark army, while Damelia went to the cave of innocence with a whole bunch of the dark army while Kara went to the cave of light with several of the dark army and the one cave that is not being watched is the cave of hope in which Daemond attacked with several members of the dark army. The kids defended the caves but it was not looking good. Tk was able to seal off the cave of light making it so Kara could not break into it. She was in pain if she tried to enter the cave of light and left back to the dark castle waiting for the others to return and note their success.

Tk then went to face Tony at the entrance of the cave of life and helped out the others defend the cave of life. The battle waged on but they were able to defeat Tony and sealed off the cave of life. Tony then fired his most powerful attack and hit Tk in the back sending him into sharp rocks. Tony then left the cave and headed back to the dark castle and told Kara what happened. Arch Angewomon grabbed Tk and brought him into the cave of life to assist him she sent the others to go help Aero Angemon at the cave of innocence while she assisted him.

Aero Angemon sensed that something bad has happened but he couldn't leave for he was in a battle with Damelia and her dark army. Holy Goddmon and Aero Angemon fired several arrows of hope and life into the darkness making it so Damelia couldn't get near the cave. They were able to seal off the cave of innocence while Damelia returned to the castle to report what had happened. They all went to where Tk was not really paying attention to the cave of hope.

"Go to the cave of hope, Daemond has almost broken into the cave and if he breaks in then he will have access to the other 3 caves and he will figure out a way to break into the lake of hope and the heavens." Tk said

"I will stay with Tk right now we have to protect that cave." Aero Angemon said

The others went to the cave of hope to defend it off, Daemond has broken through the barriers that Tk has set but he was not able to break into the cave its self. Daemond then fought the 2 holy figures and all the Digimon and the kids. He couldn't stand facing all of them at once and with the arrows of light and life exploding left and right he knew he couldn't be able to get into the cave of hope. He then left to the castle to report what happened.

"My queen I successfully have broken through the barriers that surrounded the cave but I couldn't get into the cave for those children and 2 holy figures showed up and I couldn't defend my self against the arrows of light and life." Daemond said

"The mission was not a failure, for we nearly taken out Keru and almost evaded the cave of hope." Kara said

Are we going to strike again at the cave of hope? Daemond asked

Yes we are, we know they won't be able to protect the caves plus fight the darkness at once so we will be striking again and once we enter the cave of hope we will be able to corrupt each cave so the darkness will flood the place. If they are hiding the darkness will eventually reach them. Kara said

Meanwhile in the cave of hope Tk is watching the entrance making sure nothing happens to it. He can't set it up the arrows of hope and light around the caves do to he is still in pain.

Tk why don't you let us heal you so you are healthy again? Aero Angemon asked

I can't let you do that for you are going to have to defend the caves when I am gone. Tk said

I don't think we will need to defend it much while you are free Kari from the darkness. I know you will be able to free them but you are going to need to your strength to do so and let us heal you. Aero Angemon said

No right now I am saving my energy and I will be able to call upon my powers to do so. I know right now I am being stubborn but I know they are not giving up being the cave of hope's defense is down. The other 3 caves are protected and I know that they will hold against the evil. I just need to defend this one and I will be able to restore the defense in the cave. Tk said

Be careful Tk, we all are concerned for you and we know you are going to need your strength. Aero Angemon said

Thank you, I guess it won't hurt if I allow you to heal me. I just don't want to lose any of you and I am afraid I am going to lose you all because of the darkness. I want you to save your energy for I think you are going to need it when I am fighting the final battle. Tk said

Don't be afraid my son they will be fine now don't stray from why you are here and I know they will be able to fend off what ever comes to you. I gave you that dream because you needed to know what to do on your mission. Now I have learned that Kara, Tony, and Kari also had the same dream in which they also seen what happens in the final battle. Keru said

Tk allowed the 3 angels to heal him and he knew he must have to face Kara soon but he also didn't want to leave the cave and have it be over ran by the darkness.

Grandfather how long once I leave will the caves be protected from the darkness before it is over ran? Tk asked

Don't worry Tk, I already reinforce the 3 barriers and we will reinforce the barrier to the cave of hope when you set up it around this cave. Keru said

Tk then fired several arrows of hope and light around the cave and then Keru, Takora, and Takaru reinforced the barriers with their powers. The darkness tried to attack the caves but it was no match the powers of Keru and his family. Kara knew that they would have to attack Tk all at once when he got to them but she also knew that he would have a challenge finding them.

Get ready for he will be coming soon and I know he is not going to give up until he dies or wins. Kara said

Kara and her generals prepared to face Tk one last time while Tk prepares to leave to face the darkness one last time.

**Chapter 13: The Light is Restored**

Tk prepares to leave to face Kara and to restore the light to the world.

We will be with you until you die young Keru. Keru said

Thank you grandfather! Tk said

Tk told everyone that he was getting ready to leave.

"Tk when you go to face Kara and her servants for the final time we can't go with you to fight this battle. The darkness will consume us and destroy us if we enter it again. We wish we could go with you but we are to stay here or we could never come back." Aero Angemon said

"Don't worry buddy I don't want to be responsible if anything happens to you 3 and I know what I must do anyways." Tk said

As Tk heads out of the cave Arch Angewomon calls him to come to her for a minute.

"Tk I think you are going to need me more than I will." Arch Angewomon said giving him the star of light.

"I can't accept this, how will you protect your self?" Tk asked

"I won't need it for I am to stay here." Arch Angewomon said

"Thank you for the star I will take good care of it." Tk said

We will protect the caves while you are gone. Holy Goddmon said

Thank you. Tk said

Tk leaves the cave to go find Kara and her generals for he knows that this is the one chance he has to face them. Tk gets ambushed by several members of the dark army and fights them all. An hour later Tk is able to break away from the dark army only to run into more of the dark army. He knows that this is the darkness's last attempt to kill him before he faces the generals and the queen her self. Not only Tk is fighting the dark army but he is avoiding several attacks from all around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 6: The Return of the Royal Family**

It was 3 days before Tk's 17th birthday in which he would be receiving a gift in which applied to that day. Tk was locked up in the dungeon of the castle while his 3 cousins plotted his escape. Damelia had Tk heavily guarded while Kari, Sora, Tai, Mimi, Izzy, Hannah, Kyle, Tony, Amanda, Ashley, and Anthony were on a boat to the kingdom of Errol. Patamon stayed in the shadows to keep an eye on Tk for he knew that he would have to wait for the perfect opportunity to free Tk from the prison that he was in.

"Joey what are we going to do, the only hope of freeing this kingdom is currently locked up in the dungeon." Jack asked

"We are going to have to wait and see if the true heirs to the thrown show up. Eric told me that our 3 cousins, 2 Kamya's, and their friends are on a boat heading to Errol. When they arrive then we must meet them before the she devil does or she will kill them before they could claim the thrown." Joey said

"Do you know when they are supposed to arrive?" Julie said

"They are supposed to arrive today so we are going to have to cloak our selves in order for us to safely make it to the docks. We are wanted by the she devil because we hold the Takaishi name and we are bound to serve the royal family. She will not kill a Takaishi but turn us into slaves and make us watch the destruction of this kingdom. We have to ensure our safety as well as our guests who are currently on their way here. It won't be easy because the docks are currently guarded by the guards." Joey said

"Do you have a plan on how we are going to intercept that ship?" Jack asked

"Yes I do, Eric and Zach are the ones who are bringing them and there is a dock that is not guarded and it is the one near our house. I am having Eric bring them to that dock and that way the guards won't capture them and bring them to the she devil. Julie I am going to need you to go to the docks and talk to your friend who is currently helping us for he is our only inside source to the castle. Jack I want you to go with her for she could get caught. I will wait for Eric and Zach to send me the signal for when they arrive and then we will all meet back here at night to discuss the second part of the plan." Joey said

"Ok we are heading out right now we will keep in contact with you, we are also going to go to the castle to see that weird creature that hides in the shadows watching Tk's cell." Julie said

"Be careful and keep in touch for it will be a dangerous mission." Joey said

"We will." Julie said heading to the docks.

Meanwhile at the docks, Julie spots her friend and gets his attention.

"Hey Josh!" Julie said

"Hey what are you doing here?" Josh said

"Well you know about the prisoner in the castle we need you to sneak us onto the castle grounds to talk to that weird creature that hides in the shadows by the prisoner's cell. We also need information on Lady Damelia's next move." Julie said

"Well as far as sneaking you onto the grounds I could do that in 2 hours, now Lady Damelia knows that several people are on their way to Errol, we are here to intercept the ship and bring them to the queen. She is really trying to ensure her thrown and she will not let anything stop her. She has ordered anyone with the last name Kamya or Takaishi to be brought to the castle." Josh said

"We know about the ship and we are working on receiving the ship, we are planning on sending a decoy ship in order to be able to get the passengers off the one ship." Jack said

"Well do you know when the ship is supposed to arrive here?" Josh said

"It should be arriving soon, we have to go back into the shadows to hide look for the signal and make sure you are able to get away by your self." Julie said

With that Josh went back to guarding the docks while Julie and Jack waited in the back round. The decoy ship sailed into the docks and Julie sent the signal with a smoke arrow. The other ship were able to sail past the docks and down a river in which made it to the dock near the Takaishi house. Julie, Josh, and Jack rode back to the house where they all met the passengers.

"Welcome to Errol, I hope everyone had a safe trip over here." Joey said

"We are honored to have you here." Julie said

"Where is Tk?" Kari asked

"He is currently trapped in the dungeon at the castle; we have to hurry because if Lady Damelia gets the thrown then she will kill any Kamya and force every Takaishi to be her personal slaves for life." Josh said

"Do you have any plan on how to free Tk from the dungeon?" Mimi asked

"Yes I do but it is going to require every one of us for this to work." Joey said

"Right now Josh is going to sneak me onto the castle grounds in order to talk to the weird creature who hangs around his cell." Julie said

"What does this creature look like?" Tony asked

"Well it looks like a pig with giant bat wings." Joey said

"That is his guardian angel Patamon, can I come with you?" Kari asked

"Well we have to hurry because it won't be easy during the day; we are going to have to wait out side while it is dark." Josh said

Kari, Julie, and Josh headed to the castle where they waited outside until it got really dark. Tk was now aware what had happened woke up with a headache.

"Patamon what is going on?" Tk asked quietly

"I am working on a plan in order to free you from this mess and we will be able to find your cousins." Patamon said

"I wish they would unchain me and allow me to move around this cell at least." Tk said

"Don't worry Tk we will free you soon, I am waiting for the right time to free you from this situation. People are coming, it is dark out and normally they don't come over this way." Patamon said

Josh, Julie and Kari made their way over to Tk's cell to talk to Patamon.

"Patamon how is he doing?" Kari asked

"Kari is that you?" Tk asked

"Tk it is me are you ok? Kari asked

"I have a splitting headache and I am chained by my wrists and ankles suspended in the air with my eyes bound shut. Other than that I am fine." Tk said

"Well we are planning on getting you out of there; in 2 days we are going to put the plan to action. The plan is to create a distraction causing everyone to run around not knowing what is going on. We are going to need Angemon to go after the guards blocking Tk's cell in order to free him. What ever you do don't harm them ok Patamon." Kari said

"Ok." Patamon said

Kari finished explaining the plan in which both Tk and Patamon agreed to the plan and Kari left with Julie and Josh. Tk was let down from the wall in which he was able to eat, drink, and go to the bathroom. They had chained one of his ankles in which allowed him to move freely but not be able to go near the door which was where his weapons were. Julie and Kari told the others what is going to happen and they all agreed.

"Once we free Keru we are going to need either you or your brother claim the thrown to Errol." Joey said

"Why does it have to be either one of us, why can't you do it?" Kari asked

"We would but we are a Takaishi, and Takaishi's can't claim the thrown because we are only here to serve the royal family. Only a Kamya could claim the thrown and if there is no Kamya to stand up then the thrown goes to Lady Damelia. If she claims the thrown every Takaishi will be forced to serve her every wish and this kingdom will die. Only way a Takaishi could claim the thrown is if he or she marries into the family. If a male marries into the family then the Takaishi's and the Kamya's will rule as one but if a female marries in then they are no longer a Takaishi they become a Kamya." Joey said

"Tai are you going to step up and claim the thrown?" Kari asked

"No you are the only one who could spread the light through the kingdom." Tai said

"I agree with your brother you will be the only one who has the power to stand up to Damelia, Tk and you will lead this country into eternal peace. You won't be able to do it without the knight of Hope and innocence." Josh said

"I am not ready to claim the thrown." Kari said

"I believe in you." Mimi said

"Kari we will be behind you 100 and we will fight along side you." Sora said

"In the story 4 Takaishi's fought as one under the queen of light and they succeeded in defeating Daemond. Once again the 4 Takaishi's will fight again to protect everything good. We need you to lead us into this fight and restore the light to this country." Hannah said

"I will rise as the knight of life if you rise as the queen of light." Tony said

"I will also rise as the knight of spirit if you will rise as the queen." Anthony said

"Tk has already risen as the knight of hope and innocence and I will rise as the knight of dreams but we need you to claim the thrown." Hannah said

"Every one of us Takaishi's will fight along side you for we are bound to serve you and it will be an honor." Joey, Jack and Julie said

"Even Eric and I will fight along with you." Zach said

"I appreciate everything but I don't know if I could run this country." Kari said

"Kari, think of what Tk went through before coming here. He ended up reliving his greatest grandfather's life. He is willing to save this country and I know he would want you to step up and help save this country." Gatomon said

"We will all be here to help you with this because this is not only our country it is your country as well." Izzy said

"Come on Kari do you want all this to be destroyed or are you willing to save it." Mimi said

"Follow your heart." Sora said

"Ok I will step up to help save this land and I will become the queen." Kari said

**Chapter 7: The Day of Hope, Innocence, & Life**

2 days have passed since Tk has returned from the past and Kari and the others stepped foot on Errol. They were getting ready for the plan to free Tk to take place while Damelia waited to be crowned queen. She still had to wait until September 5th in order to be crowned queen though.

"Guards I want this place heavily guarded tonight. No one is allowed to enter the premises under no circumstances. I know they are going to try to free the Knight of Hope tonight and if they succeed then we are going to be very busy ensuring my place as queen." Damelia said

"My lady how do you know there is going to be an attack tonight?' Soldier 1 said

"It is the eve of the day of Hope, Innocence, and Life. It will be the day in which he is the most powerful." Damelia said

"Then if he is able to free himself from the prison cell and he is the most powerful then we won't stand a chance fighting him. We will need to set a trap around that cell and allow them to try to free him. Whoever is planning the attack will expect the castle to be heavily guarded along with that cell. We want the element of surprise so we will make it look easy and that way we could capture whoever is trying to free him." Soldier 2 said

"Good plan we will only have 2 guards at the gate and 2 guards at the dungeon. I know they will easily be defeated and when they try to leave the castle we will surprise them. They will not make it out in one piece." Damelia said

"Only one Takaishi is born on this holiday and he is locked up in the dungeon.' Soldier 1 said

"Well we have to be careful because if the prophesy is true then he will hold so much power that on this day he will be invincible and angels will emerge to fight along side him." Damelia said

Meanwhile in the dungeon Tk is talking to Patamon and they are talking about what will happen tonight.

"Tk on this day you will ascend to become something powerful and it is a day in which any holy creature will be able to tap into their powers. Now Gatomon and Wolfmon will have to rely on Tony and Kari to digivolve but I will be able to digivolve on my own. You will hold true powers in which are almost as equal as the father above. Only 3 angels hold immaculate powers beyond any other holy creature except for the father himself." Patamon said

"How do you know I am one of these 3 angels?" Tk asked

"You have the purest heart in which makes you who you are. You hold the essence of hope, innocence and life and you are modest and humble. You are willing to give your life in order to save people you love and complete strangers. You rarely get angry and you are one of the few who are affected by the darkness but your will to fight it is stronger than any other creature. You have seen true horrors in your life but you don't let it control you." Patamon said

"Who are the other 2 angels?" Tk asked

"They are Kari and Tony but they won't ascend until later on. The angel of Hope, Innocence, and Life will rise to free the world from the evils for one day then the Angel of Light who feeds off the Hope shall face her darkest moment in which darkness will corrupt her but the angel of Hope will fight and give her his power in order for her to survive in which she shall rise and fend off the darkness but she can't accomplish this without the angel of hope. The angel of life shall rise in order to join in during the battle in which will decide the fate of the worlds." Patamon said

"Patamon I am glad you are here with me to keep me company." Tk said

"I am to I wouldn't leave you here while she destroys this kingdom. Now get some rest you are going to need it." Patamon said

"I will buddy." Tk said falling asleep.

Meanwhile at the Takaishi place Joey is going over the plan with the others while Kari is thinking about something.

"Hey Gatomon why is it important to attack on this day than any other day?" Kari asked

"This day is a very powerful day and it will be an amazing experience." Gatomon said

"How do you know?" Kari asked

"I know because this is the eve of the Day of Hope, Innocence, and Life, a miracle will be brought forth on this day." Gatomon said

"I believe you, but I hope Tk will be alright." Kari said

"He will be fine I can guarantee it because he will have Patamon there and it is the day in which his powers will peek." Gatomon said

"I know you are right." Kari said

"Ok Damelia will not have the castle heavily guarded for she is going to plan a surprise attack. She will allow us to reach Tk but on the way out she will not make it easy for us to escape." Joey said

"We are going to have to be on high alert while we are at the castle because it will not be an easy task." Julie said

"I think a small group is going to have to go on and if you get in trouble send a smoke arrow and the rest will surprise them from behind." Hannah said

"Good idea. They don't know that Kari or her friends are here yet but she will be expecting some resilience tonight. I think Kari, Tony, Julie and I will go into the castle while the rest of you wait for the signal. I don't know what will happen tonight but it is most important we free Tk tonight." Joey said

"We know something amazing will happen and hope will fill the night." Gatomon said

"Don't be shocked when you see our true forms." Wolfmon said

Everyone knows the plan in which is going to take place and they are getting ready to free Tk from the castle. Joey is preparing the weapons while Hannah is preparing the horses. Julie and Josh are planning the route they are going to take in which will provide the most cover. Kari and Tony are discussing what they think the miracle that will take place tonight.

"What do you think will happen tonight?" Tony asked

"I don't know but I know what ever it is it will involve Tk." Kari said

"Why do you say that?" Tony asked

"I have a feeling this miracle is involving Tk and his powers. Gatomon said something about Tk and his powers peeking tonight. I think he is going to receive his true powers." Kari said

"I know tomorrow is very special for it was the day hope was born. I know this from my mother. She said 17 years ago a bright blue light emerged from the local hospital and it filled everyone with hope. She said that I came from that hospital and was traced to be born in the same room as the child who filled everyone with hope." Tony said

"It is amazing that Tk turned out with such a pure heart and full of hope, innocence, and life. It is also amazing in which he is shy, humble, and modest and he is able to use his high optimism to spread his hope to others. He has such a good sense of what is right and what is wrong and he is willing to put his life on the line in order to save anyone who needs help." Kari said

"I know he does because his optimism is the key in which he is able to spread hope to others." Tony said

Later that night around 11:30pm they all head out to the castle in which they fight to free Tk from his cell but little does anyone know what will truly take place that night except Gatomon, Patamon, Wolfmon and Tk. Now even Damelia knows what will happen tonight. They make their way to the castle in which Joey was right; the castle is not heavily guarded so they would have to keep their guards up in order to free Tk. They made it to the castle around midnight and Kari, and Tony had their Digimon digivolve in order to send the signal to Patamon. Patamon seen the signal and when the clock struck midnight he tapped into the powers of hope in order to digivolve to Aero Angemon.

Tk also tapped into the powers of hope and he freed himself from the chain in which bound his leg. He got his weapons in which he started to glow brightly and Aero Angemon sent his powers to Tk. Angewomon and Halo Angemon also sent their powers to Tk. Kari and the others seen the castle glowing brightly and knew Tk was the source of this immaculate power. The digidestined sends their powers to the sky and it is joined by several lights through out the sky. Each digidestined from all over were giving Tk their powers while everyone else gave their hopes to Tk and he started to glow even brighter. Tk started to change in which several golden and blue angelic wings shot out of his back. he now wore a white and blue casual dress shirt and dark blue jeans and white and blue Nike Shox R4 with metallic blue shox. With Aero Angemon coming from the other side and Tk coming from the cell they were able to break out of the dungeon and escape the castle.

Everyone was shocked in what just took place for 4 angels now fly through the night and the warm bright blue light not only spread through Errol but through the entire world, the digital world, and every other world as well. Parallel worlds were combining into one world and it was the same with the digital worlds. Damelia knew that she would have to kill Tk in order for her plans to become queen to take place.

"We now have a problem, we will not be able to have Tk as our slave but we are now going to have to kill him. It is a shame though because he would have been used for my own personal game." Damelia said

"How do you purpose we kill the boy before the ceremony to announce you queen?" Soldier 1 said

"I don't know right now, I am going to have to tap into the dark magic in order to kill the boy. I need to do things differently than my greatest grandfather but I am going to have to call upon all the dark magic though." Damelia said

"What do you want my men to do?" Soldier 1 said

"Attack them all, threaten them, torture them and make them suffer. You won't be able to attack them tonight but you will be able to attack them tomorrow." Damelia said

Meanwhile back at the Takaishi house the others await the 4 miraculous angels to return to discuss the next part of the plan. They didn't expect to free Tk like that but they now know why the day of hope, innocence and life is important. It allows the one who represents those 3 abilities to be amazing. Tk finally returned back to the house and they all gathered around Tk in amazement.

"I never expected to life during the second part of the prophesy containing the Knight of Hope." Joey said

"What prophesy is that one?" Kari asked

"The whole prophesy goes like this

In one family 3 generations shall be born on the same day and shall rise to defend the country. The 1st generation shall resemble Innocence, the 2nd generation shall resemble Life and the 3rd generation shall resemble hope. The 1st and 2nd generation shall die peacefully on the day of their birth while the 3rd generation will face a dark lord who is bent on destroying the kingdom. It is the knight of hope along with his 3 cousins shall rise up and face this evil. On the eve of their birthday he shall be mortally wounded but makes it to the castle to deliver a message before dieing on his 17th birthday. He shall be reborn on the day of Hope, Innocence, and Life.

The second part of the prophesy states the knight of hope shall once again to be called upon in order to stop the kin to the dark lord when the royal family ceases to exist. He shall return the power back to the true heir to the royal family and with the power of 3 heavenly angels and the power and hope from everyone else the knight of hope shall transform into the most majestic angel in which shall lead to the eternal peace to the kingdom. After peace sets in the queen of light and the knight of hope shall finally join into one." Joey said

Later that day Tk gets the country together to make an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I gathered you all here today to announce a few things. Earlier this morning you may have seen my true form and seen 3 angels flying along with me, you may have seen and felt the warmth of the bright blue light that spread through the entire world. That was me receiving the true powers of Hope, innocence and life. today the world will receive no evil for that bright blue light that shot through the entire world created a barrier of pure good and spread hope through the world. My second announcement is the true heir to this kingdom has returned and she is willing to take the thrown if you want her to. Please give a warm welcome to Kari Kamya." Tk said

Everyone cheered when Kari took the stage and they were amazed at how much she resembled her greatest grandmother.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I welcome you to this day in honor of the day of hope innocence and life, today we will be holding a parade and a ball in celebration to the knight of hope, the knight of spirit, the knight of dreams, and the knight of life's birthday. We are also celebrating a new era to the kingdom of Errol. I will be honored to serve this beautiful country as the queen of light if you are willing to accept me as the queen." Kari said

Everyone cheered for they wanted the thrown to remain to Kamya's now and forever. Lady Damelia seen this rally and was furious because she was no longer up for queen.

"If I can't have the thrown then I will not go down fighting. I call upon the dark magic to come and fill me with true evil on the stroke of midnight. Grandfather guide me into success for this kingdom shall be ours for the taking." Damelia said

"My dear the only way to gain control of the country is to destroy it completely, once that happens we will be able to rebuild it into a powerful empire. The only way to do so is to go after the knight of Hope and corrupt him. There is only one way to corrupt someone so pure and that is poison his heart through dark magic and you will only get one shot at this for once you say the spell your magic will no longer work for he will hold it. We also must make sure the soon to be queen doesn't ascend nor the knight of life. If they ascend then they will be able to free him from the curse. The only thing is I don't think there is enough dark magic to corrupt the knight of hope." Daemond said

"I understand grandfather." Damelia said

Everything went on according to plan and everyone accepted the new queen to be for they were blessed by the events that went on today.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am Kari's older brother and until Kari finishes school I will run the country, I am only doing this until she is done with school." Tai said

Kari, Tk, and the others enjoyed the rest of the day in peace while Damelia was planning an attack in which would destroy everything in sight. She knows that it would not hold against the powers of hope.

"I am going to need 3 volunteers in order to set my plan to attack this country." Damelia said

"My lady I volunteer any of my men in order to commence this plan." Soldier 1 said

"Very well I will take these 3 men. Are you 3 ready to sacrifice your selves and never return?" Damelia asked

"Yes my lady, I am willing to sacrifice my self for you." The young soldier said

"Good, how about you 2?" Damelia asked

"My lady take me instead of the boy, he still has a full life ahead of him. Take me for I have lived my life; give the boy a chance to live." Soldier 2 said

"I am sorry for his life is now bound by the dark magic in order to make my plan to work. He shall live a short life and when I call upon him he shall die." Damelia said

"I give my life for the cause." Soldier 3 said

"I also give my life to the cause." Soldier 4 said

"Then it is set, go now all of you except the young soldier, I need to talk to him." Damelia said

"Yes my lady how can I help you today?" The young soldier asked

"You shall carry on your family line but you will not live long enough to see your child to be born. When your girlfriend gives birth your life shall end for you are aloud to carry on your name. Now go for you are free until I call your life. You will feel your life slipping each day until you breathe your last breath. With this your life is now cursed and you should go spend your last time on this planet with your loved ones." Damelia said placing the curse on the boy which now has a black serpent placed over his heart.

**Chapter 8: Damelia's Evil Plan **

Damelia left the castle to allow the Kamya's to move in and she now had enough power to corrupt the knight of hope. She sent soldier 1 to deliver the cursed fruit to the knight of hope.

"School is going to be starting soon and after we defeat Damelia we will be sending you back to school before mom finds out and kills me." Tai said

"I know Tai. Tk, Anthony, Ashley, Tony, Amanda, Kyle, Hannah, and I will be heading back to America to finish school." Kari said

Where ever Tk went he was attacked by Damelia's dark soldiers who also held the dark magic as well. Things were not looking up for Tk but Tk managed to escape using his powers to free them from the dark magic. Tk managed to use more magic each time. Damelia was waiting for Tk to take the fruit and start to eat them but little did she know that Kari ended up eating the fruit sending her more and more into the darkness. She started to loose the natural glow that she possessed and she began pulling the dark ocean to the kingdom of Errol.

"Kari what is wrong with you? Everything is no longer glowing brightly, it is almost like the light is dieing." Tai said

"I am no longer Kari for she is now sealed in the darkness. Soon the light of the world shall perish. You may call me Kara the princess of darkness." Kara said

"Sora; go see if you could find Tk for he is the only one who could return the light." Tai said

"Ok I will be back." Sora said

Meanwhile in the dark forest Damelia senses that the world is now changing from the world of light to the world of darkness.

"Grandfather something went wrong for the light of the world is almost gone." Damelia said

"Things are better now, someone else ate the fruit in which affected not only the kingdom but the world as well. I may not be able to be here physically but as long as this mirror doesn't shatter I will be able to help you change history. I bet you that the new queen ate the fruit in which unleashed the dark energy we needed to rule the world. I sent you after the wrong person I didn't know the queen had the power of light. All the dark magic is now amplified thanks to the queen. It is a good thing she came to this kingdom for now we could use her to do our bidding and she will be the one who will be able to free me forever. I will finally have my revenge against the knight of hope because with her power and our power we will be able to use it all to defeat him." Daemond said

"How do we get her here before the knight of hope comes and restores her back to normal?" Damelia asked

"With the light fading, peoples hope will also fade which will weaken the knight of hope. The only way the knight of hope will successfully restore the light to the world is if he gives her his powers." Daemond said

"Well I will use my powers to call her here. I call the queen of darkness to come and rule with more powers." Damelia chanted

Kara came to where she was called to and found Damelia in a dark castle in the woods.

"My queen it is an honor to finally meet you. I am here to serve you for as long as you live." Damelia said

"You called me here to be on your side and destroy this country and rebuild it and to free your greatest grandfather right?" Kara said

"Yes my queen, with your power along with our powers you will be invincible." Damelia said

"This country will never be yours as long as the knight of hope is still alive. His powers are weakening more and more but he still will live as long as there is hope in the world. We must drain the remaining hope in the world and then I shall kill him. Once that happens the queen of light will also die for she will never be able to come back once I commit the death of her lover. It is a shame I must kill him though because if I have his powers as well the world will be mine." Kara said

"My lady do you want me to bring him to us?" Damelia said

"No the 2 of us will not be able to compete with his powers alone I shall return your greatest grandfather from the prison he is trapped in." Kara said

Kara used some of her powers and shattered the mirror which freed Daemond from his prison. Daemond was glad that he was finally free that he added his powers to the queen of darkness and so did Damelia. The queen of darkness grew even more powerful and had enough power to take on the knight of hope. Meanwhile at the lake of hope Tk was looking into the mirror of hope and talking to Keru.

"Grandfather what am I going to do? The one I love is causing all of this darkness and my powers are weakening more and more. I feel it when the people loose their hope and it is almost to the point where it is almost gone." Tk said

"Young Keru you are destined to free the worlds from the darkness and you know how to do so. You are going to have to hold on for you are going to have to fight the source of the darkness. It will not be an easy task for she also controls the powers from Damelia and now Daemond. She has freed Daemond from the imprisonment that he placed himself in to keep his soul alive. You now have to face the 3 most powerful dark gods/goddesses. If you say this chant you will be able you free my powers, my father's powers, and my grandfather's powers to assist you in this most difficult challenge you will have to face. You will not be able to kill Kara but only imprison her again; if she succeeds she will try to free Kero the knight of fear. There is only one way to free him but she would have to give all her powers into you. She would rather kill the knight of hope rather than give up all her powers." Keru said

"She has already corrupted the knight of life, spirit, and freed the prince of darkness. I feel their powers growing more and more. Tony is now the knight of death and more people are either dieing or changing into a dark soldier." Tk said

"Tk help me!" Sora shouted as she collapsed in the cave of hope.

"Sora, are you alright?" Tk asked

"You have to hurry as the darkness spreads more and more people either die or change. I was able to fight the darkness to find you but I am badly injured and I will not be able to survive in the darkness." Sora said

"Come with me Sora, I am going to bring you to the lake of hope. This is the one place that hope shall never die." Tk said

"It is beautiful here. How come this place is not affected by the darkness?" Sora asked

"This place is part of the heavens and you will be able to heal here while I restore the light. I am going to need you to keep your hope for I am going to need it to restore everything." Tk said

"I will Tk, don't worry I believe in you." Sora said

"Young Keru it is time to call upon our powers." Keru said

"I call upon the ancient powers of hope innocence and life to come and guide me through this darkest hour to face not only the dark soldiers, the knight of death, but the gods of darkness." Tk said

The entire lake started to glow a bright blue in which engulfed everything to the cave of hope and Tk received his 3 greatest grandfather's powers. Tk left the cave in order to face his new foes but the air was so thin and it was constantly dark and very cold. Tk could feel the darkness and evil growing and knew he couldn't stay long in this dimension.

"Patamon, Gatomon, and Wolfmon are you alright?" Tk asked

"We are fine but as the darkness grows we become weaker." Patamon said

"We have to get Gatomon to the lake of hope fast because she is now filling with darkness." Wolfmon said

"Well let's get her there now." Tk said

Tk brought Gatomon to Sora and Biyomon to watch over her while she heals. Tk, Patamon, and Wolfmon stayed there to allow the Digimon to regain their strength and heal from the darkness. The next morning Gatomon, Patamon, and Wolfmon digivolved to the highest forms in order to fight the darkness a little at a time because they know they will not be able to survive in the darkness for long.

"Tk, do you have a plan on what we are going to do as far as freeing our friends?" Aero Angemon asked

"We are going to have to use our powers to free them; we won't be able to free everyone until we free Kari. I know it won't be easy but we can't stay here for more than a half a day." Tk said

"When ever we free one of our friends we are going to bring them to the cave of hope." Wolfmon said

"Lightning Destruction!" Stormmon fired

"Tornado Wind!" Windmon fired and both attacked hit Tk and the angels.

"Nightmare rage!" Hannah fired and hit Tk.

"Hannah it is me Tk, don't you remember?" Tk tried

"I am Nightmare. Hannah is trapped in a nightmare in which you can't free her from." Nightmare said

"I will free her and I will stop the darkness." Tk said

"Oh Keru are you so sure, with your powers fading you are weak in this realm. Nightmare Rage!" Nightmare fired at Tk again causing him so much pain.

Tk battled Nightmare for several hours trying to restore her back to the way she was before the darkness took her over. He knew he would have to hurry for the darkness was destroying him more and more. He finally ascended to his angelic form and then touched her with hope in which locked Nightmare in the dimension in which trapped Hannah. Hannah woke from the nightmare and Tk quickly brought Hannah to the lake of hope in which restored them completely.

"Tk I am sorry for attacking you, I had no control over Nightmare." Hannah said

"I know it is not your fault, I know it was the work of the darkness. When we battled why did you call me Keru?" Tk asked

"I don't know I was trapped in a nightmare and she only knows of the original knight of hope. Why you don't want to be called that?" Hannah asked

"No I like it and I don't mind being called Keru I was just shocked that she called me Keru." Tk said

"The more of your friends you rescue the better the chance you could win." Keru said

"I feel the hope start to grow again. I think the next battle is going to be just as difficult as this battle." Tk said

**Chapter 9: The Restoration of Courage, Knowledge, & Sincerity**

With everything going on in Errol Tk has been trying to figure out how he was going to keep his energy in order to free the others from the darkness, plus defeat Daemond, and Damelia, plus defeat Kara without killing her. Tk already has Sora and Hannah plus their Digimon safe and Patamon, Gatomon, and Wolfmon but that is not enough to help him free the others.

"I don't know how I am going to be able to survive in the darkness for very long. My powers are not strong in the darkness and it is slowly killing me. I know by freeing the others that I am weakening the power of the darkness and I know it will help me regain my strength. It is hard because I feel I am going to have to sacrifice someone." Tk said

"I know it is hard but I think with the others free from the darkness that it will help you free the rest of the world and return the darkness. We will give you our powers and hope to help you face the darkness." Sora said

"Don't worry Keru we will free the others from this hell and with our powers then you will be able to last longer in the darkness than before." Hannah said

"I think we 3 angels should be out there as well helping you free the world." Aero Angemon said

"I agree if we work as a team then we will be able to lend you our powers when needed." Arch Angewomon said

"I am with you 100 and I will help out and free the others." Holy Goddmon said

"You know we will be using more energy than the others. They will be more powerful than we will be because they are infected by the darkness and with Kara amplifying their powers it is not going to be a walk in the park." Tk said

"We know the risks and we are here to back you up 100." The angels said

"Ok then we will be leaving soon in order to see if we could free any other of our friends." Keru said

With that Sora and Hannah along with their Digimon gave Tk their hope and powers. Tk and the 3 angels left the cave of hope in order to find their friends. Tk and the angels were attacked by 3 Digimon and their friends.

"Terra Force!" War Greymon fired

"Thorn Whip!" Rosemon fired

"Giga Scissors!" Hercules Kabuterimon fired

"Coward Poison!" Tai fired

"Spoiled Bomb!" Mimi fired

"Knowledge Buster!" Izzy fired

All the attacks hit Tk and the angels sending them into a pit of darkness. They were able to escape the pit of darkness but was attacked again.

"Holy Arrows of Light!" Holy Angewomon fired which exploded causing a bright light to emerge from the arrows and the 3 Digimon and their partners ran off because they now became afraid of the light.

"What are we going to do? We can't use the arrows of light when we face them because they will run and hide." Tk said

"Let's go back to the lake of hope for now because my energy is really low." Gatomon said

They all returned back to the lake of hope to restore their energy but they could not find the way to the lake of hope for when they fell into the pit of darkness they found them selves in another part of the country. They flew on through the country only to be attacked by Anthony, Ashley, and their Digimon.

"Mustang Stampede!" Mustangmon fired

"Tiger's Rage" Tigerramon fired

"Skeptical Rage!" Ashley fired

"Spirit Destruction" Anthony fired

The attacks hit their target sending Tk and the angels into another pit of darkness and they left leaving Tk and the angels in the pit. Tk and the angels made it out of the pit only to find they are further from the cave of hope. They continued on trying to find their way to the cave of hope but they had no luck. They did luck out by not being attacked again for their strength was running low.

"What are we going to do? We won't be able to last much longer in this world for our powers are draining and darkness is destroying us." Holy Goddmon said

"I know but we have to have hope for it is our only protection right now." Tk said

"Is there a way we could tap into our powers and use it to guide us back to the cave of hope?" Gatomon asked

Yes we could tap into our powers in order to guide us back to the cave. Aero Angemon said

"Right now with our energy very low I don't think it is wise to use our powers unless we absolutely need to. The thing is we might be attacked and we are going to need our strength in order to defend ourselves." Tk said

"Tk if we don't do this we may not be able to make it back to the cave of hope." Holy Goddmon said

"I think we are going to have to hope that things work out for the best. We don't have any other option right now Tk. We must return back to the cave soon and if our powers are able to do so then I think we must have to take that chance." Gatomon said

"There will be no need I feel the hope growing in this direction. We are heading in the right direction." Tk said

"How do you know we are heading in the right direction?" Holy Goddmon asked

"I am able to feel others hope because I am the living embodiment of hope. Aero Angemon should also be able to feel it as well." Tk said

"I am able to feel it but Tk we are also able to feel everybody's fear and despair as well. So if you say there is a great amount of hope coming from this direction then I trust you." Aero Angemon said

Tk and the angels walked on following where they could feel the hope growing and they were close to the cave of hope when they were struck with an attack from behind. Tk was able to use his power in order to protect them from falling into the pit of darkness again. They just barely made it into the cave before they collapsed from the lack of energy. Tk suffered the most because his powers drained faster than the Digimon and it takes longer for him to recover than the Digimon. Tk was out for 3 days before he woke up. They knew they would have to go back out to the darkness and they would have to work fast in order to free his friends.

"Gatomon you are going to have to fire several of light arrows at our friends in order to distract them long enough to allow me to ascend into my holy form and free them from the darkness. You can't let them escape so when they run in another direction you are going to have to fire an arrow in the direction they are going in." Tk said

"What about us, what are we going to do while this goes on?" Holy Goddmon asked

"I am going to need your powers in order to allow me to be able to pull this off, I am also going to need your hope as well for both Arch Angewomon and I are going to need it in order to survive." Tk said

"Very well our hope and our powers are added to your powers." Aero Angemon said

"Are you ready to do this Arch Angewomon?" Tk asked

"Yes let's go and free our friends." Arch Angewomon said

Tk and Arch Angewomon left the cave of hope in order to face their friends and they were attacked by Tai, Mimi, Izzy and their Digimon. They were able to avoid the attacks.

"I hate to do this but I have to. Holy Arrow of Light!" Arch Angewomon fired

They tried to run in another direction but another light arrow exploded causing them to run in another direction. This went on for about 10 minutes when Tk was able to ascend into his holy form. They attacked again and hit Tk but it had no effect against him.

"Terra Force" War Greymon fired

"Thorn Whip" Rosemon fired

"Giga Scissors" Hercules Kabuterimon fired

"Coward Poison" Tai fired

"Spoiled Bomb" Mimi fired

"Knowledge Buster" Izzy fired and all the attacks once again had no effect on the holy angel.

They kept firing their attacks and nothing happened for they knew that he was now much powerful than they were.

"You will not win for the darkness is stronger than the powers you possess." Tai spat at him.

"I may not have the powers to face the darkness all at once but I do plan of weakening it before I plan on attacking the source of the darkness. I know I will have many more obstacles before I am able to face the darkness but as long as hope is here I will not die." Tk said

"Why fight for others when you could be selfish and let this world remain the way it is?" Mimi asked

"Being selfish is not something that I know how to do. You use to know that Mimi for you held a very sincere heart. You would hate it when good Digimon suffered and you had to either witness it or when you would see the outcome of the darkness." Tk said

"Curiosity Crusher" Izzy fired

"Izzy don't you remember when you gave up your curiosity and knowledge because you thought it was the only way. Tentomon dedigivolved back to Poyomon and that is when you remembered who he is. Without your knowledge you are nothing and this is the outcome of it." Tk said

"This is none of your concern of what I become and it is none of your concern of what any of us becomes." Izzy spat at Tk.

"It is my concern because you are not like this. I hate to do this but it is for your own good. Holy Arrows of Hope!" Tk fired at his friends

Izzy and Hercules Kabuterimon got hit while the other arrows missed their targets. Tk then used his dagger to cut Mimi and Rosemon freeing them from the darkness and then he used his sword to stab Tai in the ribs to free him from the darkness. He then returned the 3 along with their Digimon to the cave of hope where they were able to restore their energy. It took 3 days for the 3 to fully recover and Tk seen the darkness lifts from their hearts and disappeared completely.

"We are sorry for all the trouble we caused and we thank you for freeing us from the darkness." Tai said

"Don't worry about it, I know you couldn't control it and I know that the darkness is weakening some more. I just had seen it lift from your hearts." Tk said

"Why is this happening?" Mimi asked

"I have a feeling it has to do with Damelia and Daemond." Tk said

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked

"They poisoned Kari with the darkness and that is why she is filled with the darkness and that is why this world is the way it is." Tk said

"I don't understand, how did they poison her with darkness when she never ran into them." Tai said

"It must have been something she ate and it caused her to fill with darkness. I bet that what ever she ate it was meant for me but they are now satisfied with the outcome of the situation. Their powers are not amplified and they are able to have the kingdom the way they wanted it to be, full of darkness, fear, hatred, and despair." Tk said

"Tai what was the last thing she ate before the darkness filled her body?" Izzy asked

"She ate some fruit and that is when she filled with darkness." Tai said

"They were the fruit of darkness and they infected her the most because she is the true opposite of the darkness." Tk said

**Chapter 10: The Battle of Spirit and Faith**

The more Tk used his energy the faster his powers drained.

"I am sorry but unless I ascend every time I go into the darkness I won't be able to survive for very long anymore." Tk said

"How are we going to make it so you could last out in the darkness without draining your energy?" Tai asked

"I don't know, it seems the more we try to weaken the darkness the thicker it gets and it is starting to suffocate me." Tk said

"We will find a way for we won't give up on freeing the earth from this darkness." Tai said

"I know but it is hard for me to survive and I can't ascend all the time either." Tk said

"I have an idea, the angels who represent hope, innocence, life, and light shall give you our holy powers in order to protect you from suffocating. I know that Gatomon in her highest form is actually the most useful out of the 3 angels so we are protecting her as well. As far as Patamon and Wolfmon you are better off staying here and protect the cave from being attacked. Now I will give Tk the star of hope, innocence and life while Gatomon will hold the star of light. These stars are designed to fend off the darkness without you loosing your strength and the darkness won't suffocate you as long as these stars are with you." The angel of light said

"Use these stars wisely and they will guide you back to the cave of hope. With these stars you could freeze your enemies when you are ready to bring them back to the light. These stars could not be affected by the darkness as long as the bearers of the stars are not corrupted." The angel of hope said

"With these stars you will be able to tap into our powers at will and it will help you ascend to your holy form." The angel of innocence said

"We will be with you on this journey but we can't interfere with this quest except give you these stars. You must hurry and free the world for we have used our powers to slow the flow of time on all worlds except the heavens. If you fail at this task then the flow of time will be restored and it goes to if you succeed in freeing the worlds from the darkness.: The angel of life said

The 3 angels left the lake leaving the stars of light and hope, innocence, and life with Tk and Gatomon. Gatomon then fills with enormous energy and then digivolves to her highest level and then placed the star of light around her neck. Tk also fills with enormous energy as he places the star of hope, innocence and life around his neck. Tk, Aero Angemon, and Arch Angewomon left the cave of hope and they were instantly attacked by Anthony and Ashley.

"Do you honestly think you will be able to fight the darkness alone? Skeptical Rage!" Ashley fired

"Little do you know that we are not here to fight you just yet for we wish to speak to your queen?" Tk said

"Holy Arrow of Light" Arch Angewomon fired causing Anthony, Ashley, and their Digimon to run off from the explosion of light.

"Do you know the way from here?" Tk asked

"She is close." Arch Angewomon said leading the way.

"You must be brave coming here when you are clearly not ready to face me." Kara said

"Holy Arrow of Hope" Aero Angemon fired causing Kari to take over for a few minutes.

"You must hurry I have already freed Matt, Joe, Davis, Cody, Ken, Yolie, Jessica, Jun, and Sarah. I have placed them in the digital world's cave of hope in which they are currently sleeping. They will awake once the darkness is gone. I love you and now go back to the cave and you will be able to enter the digital world's cave of hope. I love you and be safe." Kari said before Kara took over again.

"I will find a way into the cave of hope and take over that as well." Kara said

"If you try you will die for it doesn't let an evil soul in the cave." Tk said

"I will rule every world for my darkness will spread and I will win." Kara said

"There is one place that you can't touch for you will never be able to cross into that place. That is the heavens in which all the cave of hopes are directly connected to. These caves are protected by the light and hope for they could never be corrupted. Try and corrupt the cave and see what happens." Tk said

"You arrogant little brat how dare you talk to me like that? Darkness Destruction!" Kara fired hitting Tk sending him into the pit of darkness in which she sealed before he could escape from it.

"Holy Arrow of Light" Arch Angewomon fired

"Holy Arrow of Hope" Aero Angemon fired and they both exploded causing Kara a lot of pain and she fled for fearing the light and hope.

Aero Angemon and Arch Angewomon both tried desperately to free Tk from the pit of darkness but they had no luck. They both returned to the cave of hope in which they were very gloomy.

"What happened? Where's Tk?" Everyone asked

"He is sealed in the pit of darkness in which we can't rescue him from. Only Kara could open the pit and she won't." Arch Angewomon said

"Then we have to maintain hope because that could help him escape the pit uncorrupted." Hannah said

"She is right; we can't give up hope because if we do then that could kill him." Tai said

Meanwhile in the pit of darkness Tk is just sitting there but the darkness is not affecting him for he still holds the star of hope, innocence and life around his neck.

"How am I going to get out of here?" Tk asked himself

"My son, try ascending to your holy form. The power your holy form possesses is more powerful than this pit of darkness." Keru said

"I am glad you are looking out for me, I couldn't have done this without you and my friends." Tk said

"I will not only assist you but my powers and your powers are the same. I can't let you be corrupted for if your friends lose hope, I will continue providing hope and keep you alive." Keru said

"Thank you for everything." Tk said

Tk then ascends to his holy form in which the power of hope, innocence, and life is too much for the power of darkness and breaks the seal in which allows Tk to leave the pit of darkness. Tk then heads back to the cave of hope shocking everyone in which they were surprised on how he escaped.

"How did you escape?" They asked

"I ascended and I think I know what I must do in order to free this kingdom." Tk said

"What must you do to free this kingdom?" Tai asked

"You will find out when it is time to do it." Tk said

"So what are you going to do now?" Sora asked

"I am going to go back out into the darkness and see if we could free some more of our friends." Tk said

"We are ready Tk." Arch Angewomon said

"Let's go and free our friends." Aero Angemon said

"I am going to stay and protect the cave for I am going to defend it incase the darkness finds a way into the cave. Once you leave the lake it will be sealed off and I will be outside the entrance to the lake protecting it. I am also going to stand guard at the entrance of the cave." Holy Goddmon said

"Be careful and we will be back hopefully soon." Tk said

Tk, Aero Angemon, and Arch Angewomon left the cave of hope and went to the part where Anthony and Ashley were. Anthony and Ashley attacked Tk and their Digimon attacked the holy Digimon.

"Spirit Crusher" Anthony fired

"Skeptical Rage" Ashley fired

"We don't want to harm you, don't you know who I am?" Tk asked

"You represent everything good in the world and you must be destroyed. Spirit Crusher!" Anthony fired

"I am your cousin and we use to have so much fun together growing up. Try to remember who I am." Tk said

"You are a threat to the queen and you must be destroyed. Skeptical Rage!" Ashley fired

"Arch Angewomon! Aero Angemon fire your arrows for they won't listen to me." Tk said

"Holy Arrow of Light" Arch Angewomon fired

"Holy Arrow of Hope" Aero Angemon fired and both arrows shot out bright light.

Anthony and Ashley tried to run and but the holy Digimon fired more arrows while Tk ascended into his holy form. Anthony and Ashley decided to attack the holy angel and they were wasting their energy against him. Tk then fired his arrows of hope, innocence and life into their Digimon in which it cleansed their souls from the darkness and then he slashed Ashley and Anthony with the sword in which cleansed their souls from the darkness. Tk and the others returned back to the cave of hope where they found the dark army attacking the cave of hope. Holy Goddmon tried to hold them off but his powers were weakening fast so he retreated to the cave of hope in which they almost broke the barrier of pure energy when several arrows of hope and light shot into the crowd causing them to scatter.

"Are you alright?" Aero Angemon asked

"They will be back but they will not get to the children if they breach the cave." Holy Goddmon said

"If the cave is breached I want you to go into the lake of hope with out them knowing. We can't afford to lose you in this war." Tk said

"They won't come while you are here for they know of your powers but they will be monitoring the cave to see when you leave." Holy Goddmon said

"I am going to strengthen the barrier in order to prevent them from be able to break through. Please take Anthony, Ashley, and their Digimon into the lake." Tk said

Tk calls upon his powers and the powers of light to strengthen the barrier to the cave. He also set arrows of hope and light around the cave in which would constantly glow to protect the cave. These arrows would continue to glow through the darkness and as long as Tk lives. Tk then returned to the lake of hope and told them what he did.

"Tk we are sorry we attacked you out there." Anthony said

"We were controlled by the darkness and we had no control over our actions." Ashley said

"Don't worry about it I know that you were taken over against your will and it is all because Kari ate some poisoned fruit in which filled her with darkness. Don't worry about it right now for you souls have been cleansed from the darkness. Now I have strengthened the barrier to the cave plus I also set several arrows of hope and light around the cave in which will constantly glow as long as I am alive or as long as the darkness is present." Tk said

"This war is almost over and after we free Amanda and Kyle the hardest part will be next." Aero Angemon said

"I will not be able to free Tony unless I free Kari from the darkness and that is why I am going to need everyone else to maintain their hope." Tk said

"We will maintain our hopes." Sora said

**Chapter 11: The Dream and Freedom of Justice and Harmony**

They were discussing what their next move is while Tk slept. With that Tk dreamed the final battle in which explained what he must do.

"You may have freed several of your little friends but you will not win for our queen is strengthening her darkness." Daemond said

"That is where you are wrong, I have enough power to face all 4 of you and I will not give up my hope, I also know that my friends won't give up their hope as well." Tk said

"Why aren't they here to fight along side you are they afraid to face the darkness? Where are your angel friends, are they afraid of the outcome so they sent you to die alone?" Damelia tormented

"My friends know that this battle is between me and your queen and my angel friends no longer could come out in the darkness for they will die if they do." Tk said

A flash back occurs

"Tk when you go to face Kara and her servants for the final time we can't go with you to fight this battle. The darkness will consume us and destroy us if we enter it again. We wish we could go with you but we are to stay here or we could never come back." Aero Angemon said

"Don't worry buddy I don't want to be responsible if anything happens to you 3 and I know what I must do anyways." Tk said

As Tk heads out of the cave Arch Angewomon calls him to come to her for a minute.

"Tk I think you are going to need me more than I will." Arch Angewomon said giving him the star of light.

"I can't accept this, how will you protect your self?" Tk asked

"I won't need it for I am to stay here." Arch Angewomon said

"Thank you for the star I will take good care of it." Tk said

End of flash back

"Well you will meet your doom finally." Daemond said

"I don't think so I know what I must do in order to finish this. I call upon the ancient crests courage, friendship, knowledge, sincerity, reliability, kindness, caring, wisdom, nature, peace, harmony, magic, destiny, and justice to come and seal the queen of darkness and the angel of death. I call upon the 5 ancient crests of purity love, miracles, spirit, faith, and dreams to strengthen the seal and I call upon the 4 holy crests light, hope, innocence and life to finish the seal." Tk said

Several beams of light create a cage around Kara and Tony to make sure they couldn't interfere during this battle. Daemond and Damelia started to use the dark magic to fight Tk but the powers that surrounded Tk protected him from what ever attack was fired at him. Tk then called upon his powers of hope, innocence, life and light in order to purify Damelia and Daemond from the dark magic, and the darkness.

"What have you done to us?" Damelia demanded

"I am purifying your hearts and freeing you from the darkness and all dark magic that you possess." Tk said

Damelia and Daemond then passed out for they no longer carried the burden of the dark magic and the darkness it's self. Tk then entered the cage in which Kara and Tony could not escape from and the violently shoved Tony through the cage of light and hope causing him to pass out as his heart no longer represented death and the darkness was violently knocked out of him.

"I call upon all of my powers and place them into the star of hope, innocence, life, and light." Tk said as he started to glow a bright blue causing Kara pain as she felt the powers around her.

Tk then placed the star around Kara causing her to glow pink and gold as the darkness left her soul. The cage shattered sending the light to race through the worlds restoring everyone back to the way they were and restoring the balance. Kari now wore a long pink and silver dress and now had pink and blue wings and now has ascended as the Angel of Light. Kari looked around for Tk but Tk was no where to be found for he rested on a pedestal in the lake of hope. Kari then went to the lake of hope and found Tk in Acoma for he now lacked his powers and strength. Tk sacrificed himself to save Kari and every world. Kari took off the star of hope, innocence, life, and light and placed it around Tk restoring his strength and powers. Tk awoke from the dream fully understanding what he must do in order to save the worlds and Kari.

"Tk are you alright?" Hannah asked

"I am fine and I know how to restore the balance to every world. A miracle is coming and this war is almost over." Tk said

"We have a plan on facing the darkness and it is we are all going to fight with you using our powers to protect us and we will be with you the whole time." Tai said

"I appreciate it but it won't work, I know what is going to happen and I am going to have to have you all here and you will be with me in spirit. I need you all to maintain your hope in order for my plan to work." Tk said

"What is your plan?" Anthony asked

"I am going to trap Kara and Tony into a cage of purity, and holiness while I remove the darkness from Damelia and Daemond. I then will shove Tony through the cage causing the darkness leave him and then I will call all of my powers into the star and place it around Kara's neck which will cause her to glow pink and gold freeing her from the darkness and restoring the light to every world and Kari will ascend into her holy form. With my powers in Kari I will be placed in Acoma for I have sacrificed my self to save everything good." Tk said

"You can't do that Tk." Sora said

"We don't want to lose you." Ashley said

"He must do it; I know he will be alright in the end." Hannah said

"This is the only way and I know that he will succeed in doing so." Aero Angemon said

"We must maintain our hope in order for it to work." Arch Angewomon said

After they were done discussing what is going to happen in the future Tk, Arch Angewomon, and Aero Angemon then left the cave of hope to go and face the last of their friends as a group. They walked for hours before they were attacked. They couldn't determine where it came from so they kept walking before another surprise attack struck them. Tony was trying to make it so Tk didn't find Kyle or Amanda and free them from the darkness. he knew if they were free then the last of the stronghold would be on the side of light.

"You will pay with your life brother." Tony said to himself for he also shared the same dream as Tk. Kara/Kari also shared the same dream as Tk and Tony but none of them knew it.

"Death Destruction" Tony fired at Tk and slowed the trio down again some more.

Tk finally determined who was behind the attacks and then shot an arrow of hope at Tony striking him in the chest. The arrow burned him for its purity was too much for him. Tony was able to remove the arrow and then fled from the trio.

"Chaos Tornado" Amanda fired

"Corrupted Justice" Kyle fired and both attacks hit Tk sending him to the ground in pain.

"We have found who we were looking for." Arch Angewomon said

"Give up and your death will be quick and painless." Amanda said

"We are the last of the stronghold and the 2 most powerful." Kyle said

"I will never give up for I know the out come and I know you will fall to the light and be restored." Tk said

"We will not fall to the likes of you. Even if you ascend we will put up a more difficult challenge for we won't fall easily. Chaos Tornado!" Amanda said

"Corrupted Justice" Kyle fired and both attacks hit Tk again.

"Holy Arrow of Hope/Light" Aero Angemon and Arch Angewomon fired and the arrows exploded into brilliant blue and pink light in which caused Amanda and Kyle to run. The duo kept firing the arrows but Tk did not ascend yet and both angels couldn't figure out what Tk was up to.

"Tk what are you waiting for?" Aero Angemon said as he fired another arrow.

"I am not going to ascend yet I want to try something." Tk said

The angels continued to fire their arrows blocking every path in which Amanda and Kyle tried to go.

"Stop firing your arrows I have an idea. I call upon the powers of hope, innocence, life, and light to seal Amanda, Kyle, and I in like a cage." Tk said as a holy cage formed around Tk, Kyle, and Amanda while Aero Angemon and Arch Angewomon wondered what Tk was up to.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked

I am approaching this situation differently. This cage is made up of the most pure and holy powers in which I am stronger. I call upon my holy form. Tk said as he started to glow a bright blue and ascending into his holy form. Amanda and Kyle tried to attack several times but their powers were no match for the holy form and the cage of holiness. Tk then shot 2 rays of hope through Amanda and Kyle restoring their souls to the world of light. Tk then shattered the cage of holiness in which caused the 2 angels to stare in amazement.

"Tk I didn't know that you could create a cage like that." Aero Angemon said

"Now you know why I didn't ascend while you were firing your arrows. I couldn't ascend then for if I did I wouldn't be able to create the holy cage." Tk said

Tk and the others returned to the cave of hope and everyone knew that the final battle is coming soon.

"Tk we are sorry for not being able to fight the darkness and ended up fighting you." Kyle and Amanda said

"I forgive you and I know you didn't mean it. The important thing is that you are back to normal." Tk said

Tk how were you able to trap Amanda and I in that holy cage? Kyle asked

I called upon it from my own powers and I will use the cage again. Tk said

**Chapter 12: Darkness's Last Attempt**

With the stronghold of darkness destroyed Damelia, Daemond, and Tony were call by the queen to assemble the dark army in order to protect the queen. She knew if her 3 generals fell then it was all over.

"I want you to assemble every member of the dark army in Errol to make sure Keru doesn't get near me. We will have only one attempt to kill him and we are going to have to attack him at once with everything we have." Queen Kara said

"The dark army is prepared to fight the boy and make sure he doesn't get anywhere near you." Tony said

"My queen what about his angel friends?" Damelia asked

"Don't worry about them for they won't be able to withstand the darkness anymore for if they go into the darkness they will be consumed and then die instantly. They will not be able to return either for their powers will parish for life. That will ultimately weaken Keru greatly." Kara said

"With the angels gone we will be able to kill him off once and for all." Tony said

"Don't be to sure, even if we weaken the boy it won't ensure his death. He will fight until his very last breath and he might actually win if he does. There is only one way we will win and that is if we destroy all hope. Then he won't be able to remove the darkness." Kara said

"The only way we could do that is if we are able to enter the cave of hope and infect everyone in the cave. That retched boy has made it so we can't go any where near that cave." Daemond said

"We must find a way into that cave in order to corrupt everyone in there as well." Kara said

"Well there is one way to do so and I think we might be able to pull it off, we must find the passage that links the cave of light to the cave of light to the cave of hope. I know for a fact that the cave of light and the cave of hope are connected and you are the only one who is able to enter the cave of light. You must trick the cave by letting it sense the powers of light." Tony said

"It is too dangerous because it could weaken her greatly." Damelia said

"No it is perfect because all I have to do is allow Kari to appear and the cave will let her in." Kara said

Kara and her 3 generals started to look for the cave of light while the dark army would run over Errol attacking anything that has to do with light. Meanwhile at the lake of hope Arch Angewomon senses a disturbance that is near the cave of light.

"Tk do you sense that?" Arch Angewomon said

"Yes I do and it is coming in the direction of the cave of light. We must hurry to the cave and protect it from the darkness. If that cave is breached then it is a direct path to the lake of hope and the heavens. We must protect the other caves as well, because they are all connected to the lake of hope and the heavens." Tk said

"What could we do in order to help out?" Anthony asked

"I think if we split into 3 groups and we each take a cave we will be able to protect it. I want Anthony, Ashley, Hannah, and Holy Goddmon to take the cave of life and bring your Digimon as well. Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy and Aero Angemon take the cave of innocence. While Kyle and Amanda come with Arch Angewomon and I to the cave of light. We are going to seal all the entrances to the lake of hope and the heavens. We can't let these caves be breached." Tk said

Tk and the others split into 3 groups and they all sealed every entrance to the lake of hope and the heavens. Tony went to the cave of life with several of the dark army, while Damelia went to the cave of innocence with a whole bunch of the dark army while Kara went to the cave of light with several of the dark army and the one cave that is not being watched is the cave of hope in which Daemond attacked with several members of the dark army. The kids defended the caves but it was not looking good. Tk was able to seal off the cave of light making it so Kara could not break into it. She was in pain if she tried to enter the cave of light and left back to the dark castle waiting for the others to return and note their success.

Tk then went to face Tony at the entrance of the cave of life and helped out the others defend the cave of life. The battle waged on but they were able to defeat Tony and sealed off the cave of life. Tony then fired his most powerful attack and hit Tk in the back sending him into sharp rocks. Tony then left the cave and headed back to the dark castle and told Kara what happened. Arch Angewomon grabbed Tk and brought him into the cave of life to assist him she sent the others to go help Aero Angemon at the cave of innocence while she assisted him.

Aero Angemon sensed that something bad has happened but he couldn't leave for he was in a battle with Damelia and her dark army. Holy Goddmon and Aero Angemon fired several arrows of hope and life into the darkness making it so Damelia couldn't get near the cave. They were able to seal off the cave of innocence while Damelia returned to the castle to report what had happened. They all went to where Tk was not really paying attention to the cave of hope.

"Go to the cave of hope, Daemond has almost broken into the cave and if he breaks in then he will have access to the other 3 caves and he will figure out a way to break into the lake of hope and the heavens." Tk said

"I will stay with Tk right now we have to protect that cave." Aero Angemon said

The others went to the cave of hope to defend it off, Daemond has broken through the barriers that Tk has set but he was not able to break into the cave its self. Daemond then fought the 2 holy figures and all the Digimon and the kids. He couldn't stand facing all of them at once and with the arrows of light and life exploding left and right he knew he couldn't be able to get into the cave of hope. He then left to the castle to report what happened.

"My queen I successfully have broken through the barriers that surrounded the cave but I couldn't get into the cave for those children and 2 holy figures showed up and I couldn't defend my self against the arrows of light and life." Daemond said

"The mission was not a failure, for we nearly taken out Keru and almost evaded the cave of hope." Kara said

Are we going to strike again at the cave of hope? Daemond asked

Yes we are, we know they won't be able to protect the caves plus fight the darkness at once so we will be striking again and once we enter the cave of hope we will be able to corrupt each cave so the darkness will flood the place. If they are hiding the darkness will eventually reach them. Kara said

Meanwhile in the cave of hope Tk is watching the entrance making sure nothing happens to it. He can't set it up the arrows of hope and light around the caves do to he is still in pain.

Tk why don't you let us heal you so you are healthy again? Aero Angemon asked

I can't let you do that for you are going to have to defend the caves when I am gone. Tk said

I don't think we will need to defend it much while you are free Kari from the darkness. I know you will be able to free them but you are going to need to your strength to do so and let us heal you. Aero Angemon said

No right now I am saving my energy and I will be able to call upon my powers to do so. I know right now I am being stubborn but I know they are not giving up being the cave of hope's defense is down. The other 3 caves are protected and I know that they will hold against the evil. I just need to defend this one and I will be able to restore the defense in the cave. Tk said

Be careful Tk, we all are concerned for you and we know you are going to need your strength. Aero Angemon said

Thank you, I guess it won't hurt if I allow you to heal me. I just don't want to lose any of you and I am afraid I am going to lose you all because of the darkness. I want you to save your energy for I think you are going to need it when I am fighting the final battle. Tk said

Don't be afraid my son they will be fine now don't stray from why you are here and I know they will be able to fend off what ever comes to you. I gave you that dream because you needed to know what to do on your mission. Now I have learned that Kara, Tony, and Kari also had the same dream in which they also seen what happens in the final battle. Keru said

Tk allowed the 3 angels to heal him and he knew he must have to face Kara soon but he also didn't want to leave the cave and have it be over ran by the darkness.

Grandfather how long once I leave will the caves be protected from the darkness before it is over ran? Tk asked

Don't worry Tk, I already reinforce the 3 barriers and we will reinforce the barrier to the cave of hope when you set up it around this cave. Keru said

Tk then fired several arrows of hope and light around the cave and then Keru, Takora, and Takaru reinforced the barriers with their powers. The darkness tried to attack the caves but it was no match the powers of Keru and his family. Kara knew that they would have to attack Tk all at once when he got to them but she also knew that he would have a challenge finding them.

Get ready for he will be coming soon and I know he is not going to give up until he dies or wins. Kara said

Kara and her generals prepared to face Tk one last time while Tk prepares to leave to face the darkness one last time.

**Chapter 13: The Light is Restored**

Tk prepares to leave to face Kara and to restore the light to the world.

We will be with you until you die young Keru. Keru said

Thank you grandfather! Tk said

Tk told everyone that he was getting ready to leave.

"Tk when you go to face Kara and her servants for the final time we can't go with you to fight this battle. The darkness will consume us and destroy us if we enter it again. We wish we could go with you but we are to stay here or we could never come back." Aero Angemon said

"Don't worry buddy I don't want to be responsible if anything happens to you 3 and I know what I must do anyways." Tk said

As Tk heads out of the cave Arch Angewomon calls him to come to her for a minute.

"Tk I think you are going to need me more than I will." Arch Angewomon said giving him the star of light.

"I can't accept this, how will you protect your self?" Tk asked

"I won't need it for I am to stay here." Arch Angewomon said

"Thank you for the star I will take good care of it." Tk said

We will protect the caves while you are gone. Holy Goddmon said

Thank you. Tk said

Tk leaves the cave to go find Kara and her generals for he knows that this is the one chance he has to face them. Tk gets ambushed by several members of the dark army and fights them all. An hour later Tk is able to break away from the dark army only to run into more of the dark army. He knows that this is the darkness's last attempt to kill him before he faces the generals and the queen her self. Not only Tk is fighting the dark army but he is avoiding several attacks from all around him. He manages to get out of there and finally make it to the dark castle.

Our guest is finally here, make our guest unwelcome. You 3 are to stay here for I am going to need you to with me so we could fire at once. Kara said

Yes my queen, we will stay with you and fight him. Damelia said

We must use our most powerful attacks on him and not be able to strike us back. Tony said

The dark army secured the castle from Tk from entering it without fighting and the dark army is a lot stronger then when Tk fought outside the castle.

You will never be able to get past us. The commander of the dark army said

I know what I have to do and I am not going to stop until I am dead. You won't be able to stop me and I won't allow you to get in my way. Tk said

Attack him don't let him get to the queen. The commander said

The dark army attacked Tk and held him off and Tk fought back but it seemed the dark army kept getting stronger.

Had enough boy? The commander taunted

I am just getting started you haven't seen anything yet. Tk said

Fine step it up the boy wants to continue and he hasn't seen our true potential yet. The commander said

The dark army waged on fighting and with that Tk continued to fight and the dark army kept getting stronger and stronger. Tk didn't worry for he had some tricks up his sleeves.

Why is it you are here by your self I thought you would have army. The commander said

Why use an army in which they won't be able to withstand the darkness. I don't think so; I would rather face the darkness then let them fall to it. Tk said

You are brave and stupid for facing this by your self. The commander said

You are stalling. Tk said

I may be but I don't know why you don't just join the dark side you could be the most powerful of them all. The commander said

I would never join the darkness for I would rather die. Tk said

Fine have it that way. The commander said

Tk continued to fight and he finally defeated the dark army and made his way to where the queen and her generals were waiting.

Ah Keru come to meet your death. Kara said

I don't think so. Kari if you could here me I will save you. Tk said

Aren't we confident now? Tony said

Do you think you could take on the 4 of us at once? Damelia asked

Yes I do and I will restore the light. Tk said

Darkness Destruction! Kara fired

Deathly Demolish! Tony fired

Dark Wind! Daemond fired

Dark Storm! Damelia fired and all 4 attacks struck Tk sending him through several walls of the castle.

Tk made his way back to where the queen was only to be sent backwards again. This kept up and Tk finally was able to block the attack.

"You may have freed several of your little friends but you will not win for our queen is strengthening her darkness." Daemond said

"That is where you are wrong, I have enough power to face all 4 of you and I will not give up my hope, I also know that my friends won't give up their hope as well." Tk said

"Why aren't they here to fight along side you are they afraid to face the darkness? Where are your angel friends, are they afraid of the outcome so they sent you to die alone?" Damelia tormented

"My friends know that this battle is between me and your queen and my angel friends no longer could come out in the darkness for they will die if they do." Tk said

A flash back occurs

"Tk when you go to face Kara and her servants for the final time we can't go with you to fight this battle. The darkness will consume us and destroy us if we enter it again. We wish we could go with you but we are to stay here or we could never come back." Aero Angemon said

"Don't worry buddy I don't want to be responsible if anything happens to you 3 and I know what I must do anyways." Tk said

As Tk heads out of the cave Arch Angewomon calls him to come to her for a minute.

"Tk I think you are going to need me more than I will." Arch Angewomon said giving him the star of light.

"I can't accept this, how will you protect your self?" Tk asked

"I won't need it for I am to stay here." Arch Angewomon said

"Thank you for the star I will take good care of it." Tk said

End of flash back

"Well you will meet your doom finally." Daemond said

"I don't think so I know what I must do in order to finish this. I call upon the ancient crests courage, friendship, knowledge, sincerity, reliability, kindness, caring, wisdom, nature, peace, harmony, magic, destiny, and justice to come and seal the queen of darkness and the angel of death. I call upon the 5 ancient crests of purity love, miracles, spirit, faith, and dreams to strengthen the seal and I call upon the 4 holy crests light, hope, innocence and life to finish the seal." Tk said

Several beams of light create a cage around Kara and Tony to make sure they couldn't interfere during this battle. Daemond and Damelia started to use the dark magic to fight Tk but the powers that surrounded Tk protected him from what ever attack was fired at him. Tk then called upon his powers of hope, innocence, life and light in order to purify Damelia and Daemond from the dark magic, and the darkness.

"What have you done to us?" Damelia demanded

"I am purifying your hearts and freeing you from the darkness and all dark magic that you possess." Tk said

Damelia and Daemond then passed out for they no longer carried the burden of the dark magic and the darkness it's self. Tk then entered the cage in which Kara and Tony could not escape from and the violently shoved Tony through the cage of light and hope causing him to pass out as his heart no longer represented death and the darkness was violently knocked out of him.

"I call upon all of my powers and place them into the star of hope, innocence, life, and light." Tk said as he started to glow a bright blue causing Kara pain as she felt the powers around her.

Tk then placed the star around Kara causing her to glow pink and gold as the darkness left her soul. The cage shattered sending the light to race through the worlds restoring everyone back to the way they were and restoring the balance. Kari now wore a long pink and silver dress and now had pink and blue wings and now has ascended as the Angel of Light. Kari looked around for Tk but Tk was no where to be found for he rested on a pedestal in the lake of hope. Kari then went to the lake of hope and found Tk in Acoma for he now lacked his powers and strength. Tk sacrificed himself to save Kari and every world. Kari took off the star of hope, innocence, life, and light and placed it around Tk restoring his strength and powers.

Tk then woke up with his full strength and powers knowing he has completed his mission. Everyone celebrated for the darkness was now gone and the light and warmth was restored. The world was finally free of the darkness and the balance was restored and people returned to life. They all realized that time didn't move as fast as it did in the world of light. Tk then relaxed for the first time since he started this crazy journey to save Errol.

Tk thank you for everything you have done for us, I love you and this is for you. Kari said

Owe that hurt. What was that for? Tk said

You should have not faced it alone. Kari said

I had to or else I could have never freed you and besides I was not alone I had my grandfathers with me. Tk said

Well you could have faced the darkness then almost sacrificing your self. Kari attempted but was stopped by Tk kissing Kari gently.

Things went smoothly since then Kari was pronounced as queen to be of Errol and Tk, and his family was announced as the knights of hope, innocence, life, dreams, and spirit. Tai announced to the people that while Kari, Tk, and the others were at school that the Takaishi's would watch over the country while they were a way. Tk and the others returned New Haven Connecticut and started school for their final year. Tk finally proposed to Kari and she said yes and Errol entered another era of peace again.

**The End**


End file.
